The Traveler
by masterassassin2
Summary: This is my first story so any constructive criticism is welcome. also this story will include more then just the two categories listed. Some of the worlds that are in this story wont be with the main characters from the shows those come in later chapters. Hope you enjoy. Rate M for future chapters. I own none of the properties of any fandom that is used here.
1. Chapter One: The Beginning of Greatness

The Traveler

Chapter One: The Beginning of Greatness

Callyn woke up excited because today was special it was his tenth birthday. His mother had said it would be exciting and she had big plans for it. Callyn got out of bed and started getting dressed as he was he turned and looked at his clock it was about 6 in the morning and his mother wouldn't be awake for another hour or two. He wasn't that worried though it was always like that he got up at this time every morning. He finished getting dressed and left his room he walked down the hall to the bathroom he looked at his reflection as he brushed his teeth. He was short for his age around four foot five he had short hair cut the color of coal, but his eyes were bright blue like the sky on a sunny day. His mother always called him handsome but hey that's what moms were for. He was built rather broad his mother said he got that from his father whom Callyn had never met. He was also strong for his age because he had picked up blacksmithing at six years old and had been doing it almost every day since then. As he got done in the bathroom he walked downstairs to the kitchen and grabbed a soda from the fridge and walked out the backdoor where he stopped and looked at the horizon to see the sun starting to rise he could also see the woods from the back door. He breathed in deeply the fresh morning air and walked to his workshop. As he walked in he noticed something sitting on his anvil in the center of the room. It was a present all wrapped up with sapphire blue wrapping paper and a red ribbon. And a note taped to the top. He walked over and looked at the note and smiled to himself as he read it.

 _Hey Callyn, how did we know you would come here first thing on your birthday. Oh, wait you always do well anyway Happy Birthday. I'll see you later today. Your friends Kara and Alex. P.s. we hope you like the present._

Callyn chuckled lightly as he walked over to his work bench with the note and present. He set the note down and started t un wrap the present. He opened the box it was in to see a chunk of metal he had only ever seen once before in a museum he recognized it instantly as a medium sized meteorite. He smiled again remembering that the Danvers sisters were with him and his mom at the museum that day and heard him say that he always wanted to try and work with a meteorite one of these days, but they were very expensive to acquire, as well as very difficult to find. He pulled out the chunk of space metal and looked at it and the gears started to turn in his head on how to work it. He walked over to his forge and turned on the propane and lite it all while still looking at the meteorite in his hand. As the forge heated up he kept thinking of what to do with the metal, he already knew he could work it he had that ability, but he could never explain it on look at a new metal and he knew how it worked instantly same with any machinery. But he set the metal down and picked up an already started project that he had to finish for someone else. It was a knife that someone had commissioned him to make. Yes, even at ten years old people would pay for his work and a decent price too. This particular customer asked for something most people always asked for from him a Damascus steel knife. Callyn had been working on it for about a week because of school he couldn't work on it all day like he would have liked so he was only part way done but, since his mother had said he didn't have to go to school today for his birthday he could finish the blade. As he worked he lost track of time like he always did and was finishing up grinding the blade when he heard his mother calling his name. He was surprised and looked down at his watch and noticed it was already nine in the morning, he turned off the grinder and set the knife down and walked back to his house.

His mother was just finishing breakfast I the kitchen as he walked in.

"Happy Birthday." His mother said smiling placing a plate of French toast and bacon on the table.

"Thanks mom." Callyn said as he walked over and gave her a hug. He sat down at the table as his mother walked around the table with her plate and sat down opposite him.

"Did you find Kara and Alex's gift?" she asked starting to eat.

"I did. I'm guessing you already knew what they got me?" Callyn said starting to eat as well.

"Yes, I did they got it about a week ago, are you happy with it?"

"Of course, now I just need to think of what to do with it."

"You will figure it out I'm sure."

They sat in silence until Callyn finished his food and he thanked his mom again. "So, what do you have planned today mom?" Callyn asked.

"Well I have a few things planned if you can let your project stay unfinished for a day longer." His mother said finishing her food.

"I'm almost done grinding now so all I need to do is heat treat, etch it, final polish and put a handle on. And I can finish that in about eight hours." Callyn said.

"Well I guess the first thing we can do is give you your other presents." His mom said getting up from the table. Walking out of the kitchen she came back a few moments later with another three wrapped gifts and set them on the table. Callyn smiled grabbing the first present he looked at the card and it read.

 _Happy Birthday Callyn, hope you like it. From Mrs. Danvers._

Callyn smiled and opened the present, it was a book on metallurgy. He smiled and set it down of course Mrs. Danvers would give him a book. He reached for the next one and read the card. This one was from his mother.

 _Happy Birthday son. Love you mom._

Callyn looked up and said to his mom "Love you too mom." His mom smiled as he opened the gift. It was a box full of new grinding belts that he needed. He smiled got up and hugged his mom. Sure, it wasn't a normal gift, but his mom knew what he needed for what he enjoyed. He reached for the last gift. He read the card and looked confused because it was from his dad.

 _Happy birthday Callyn your mom can answer the questions about this, but I thought it was about time you knew the truth of who I was. Normally I wouldn't be sending a gift, but you are a special case. From your father._

Callyn opened the box and inside was a ring with a weird symbol on it. He looked at his mom and she noticed the symbol.

"Well I guess I can't postpone this any longer." His mother said.

"Postpone what?" Callyn asked.

"Telling you about your father. And, about my life before I had you." His mother said with a sigh looking down at the table.

"What about him? And You already told me about your life before you had me." Callyn said looking confused.

"For starters how about his name, if you want to know it? But, just to warn you son, the more you know the more danger you could be in if you ever leave here." His mother said looking him in the eyes.

"I want to know mom, tell me please." Callyn said.

"Your father's name is Hephaestus." His mother said.

"As in the Greek God of the forge and fire?"

"The very same yes." His mother said dead serious.

"So, what you are saying is I'm a demigod?" Callyn asked already feeling that it was the truth. The reason is he had an ability he had never told his mother about or anyone for that matter and that was his control over fire. He was completely immune from it also he could summon it at will at whatever intensity he wanted. It would also explain why he could make just about anything and tell the properties of any metal or mechanical object he put his hands on.

"Yes, I am son, but I have a feeling you already knew you were special. Maybe something you haven't told me because you didn't think I would understand?" his mother said maintaining eye contact.

"Well yeah, you see mom. I discovered something a very long time ago that I didn't know how to tell you." Callyn started but his mother finished it.

"You are immune to fire and can control and summon it at will?" his mother asked.

"Yes, how did you know?" Callyn looked shocked.

"It's a gift from your father. A very rare gift but a gift none the less." His mom said smiling slightly. "I can also understand having powers son because, Well I had some before you were born."

"What do you mean? You said you were a soldier in the military?" Callyn asked his head was spinning.

"I was a soldier. For about ten years but, not in the military here. I was a Traveler and I think you inherited my powers. Well I hope you didn't just because I retired right after I found out I was pregnant with you." His mother said to him pulling her sleeve on her right forearm to reveal her tattoo that looked like a pentagram inside a circle with different symbols in the blanks spaces.

"So, you have super powers like Superman?" Callyn asked. His mother actually, laughed.

"No, not anymore and for the record Superman wished he had the powers of a Traveler. I retired which means I gave up my powers. So, I could raise you as a normal kid I even switched Earths."

"What do you mean switched Earths?" Callyn asked.

"Well I mean that this is an alternate Earth, the multiverse theory you find so fascinating online is very true. I came here because, a very long time ago here the Travelers disappeared so they don't exist here." Callyn's mother said standing up walking over to him and taking his hand looking him in the eyes. "Does any of this make sense to you son?" She asked.

"Surprisingly yes it does." He said smiling. "Could you tell me what Travelers do on the world they exist?" his mom smiled and sat in the chair next to him.

"Yes, I can, also the Travelers exist on every Earth but this one no one knows why. But to answer your question Travelers are a race of people who fight to maintain balance in different dimensions. Most of the time they fight to protect people who can't protect themselves like Superman, but throughout multiple dimensions. Make sense?" his mother explained.

"Yes, it does thanks to you mom I have a very open mind." Callyn said smiling. "So why did you give that up though just, so I can live a normal life?" Callyn asked.

"Because, son a Travelers life can be very dangerous and deadly." His mom said getting a very faraway look in her eyes. "But since I gave up my powers before too long into my pregnancy you shouldn't be a Traveler because you didn't have time to gain my powers."

"Makes sense, so a Traveler gains their power from the mother during pregnancy?" Callyn asked.

"Yes, but they also get it from their father if they are a Traveler but since yours wasn't you shouldn't be a Traveler." His mother said surprised by how much he had figured out with so little information. At that moment there was a knock at the door.

"I got it mom." Callyn said as he got up.

"Before you do I have to tell you that you can't tell anyone about this Callyn." His mother said.

"I understand mom no one will hear about it from me." Callyn said as he walked out of the kitchen down the hall towards the door where the person knocked again. "Hold your horses I'm on my way." Callyn said as he reached the door he pulled it open and saw a man standing there about five foot eleven. With close cropped blonde hair and grey eyes, he was wearing blue jeans a dark blue tee-shirt, and a long black trench coat. He looked down at Callyn. And asked.

"Good morning, is your mother home by chance?"

"Depends on who is asking." Callyn said reaching behind him and gripping a knife he kept at the small of his back.

"I'm sorry, my name is Jason Jackson son of Athena." Jason said very calmly but his eyes flashed to Callyn's right arm that was behind his back and Callyn could see his eyes darken like he was thinking of a way to stop an attack from the ten-year-old. With Callyn put his left arm behind his back and was getting ready to summon fire just in case. But instead he called out.

"Mom, someone is here to see you."

"Who is it?" his mother called from the kitchen.

"He says his name is Jason Jackson son of Athena." Callyn called back. His mother came into the hall looking at the scene. First at Callyn with his hand on the handle of his knife and then at Jason at the door and then she made eye contact with her son and shook her head ever so slightly. Callyn got the message and let go of the knife and stepped aside to make room for Jason to walk past him into the house. Jason did just that and looked at Callyn.

"You can relax kid as you can see I'm not a vampire." Jason said smiling.

"Didn't think you were, but good to know." Callyn said. "Also, don't call me kid my name is Callyn Phelps..." he glanced at his mom who nodded, "Son of Hephaestus."

Jason's eyes widened slightly but he smiled and said. "Really, can you prove that last bit?" Callyn glanced at his mom who nodded again then he held out his hand and summoned a white-hot flame in the palm of his hand. Jason smiled then looked at Callyn's mom "It's been a long time, Sargent Phelps."

"I'm not a Sargent anymore Jason." Callyn's mother said.

"No, no you aren't and I'm not a lieutenant anymore either." Jason said.

"Then what are you then Jason?" Callyn's mother asked.

"Kage." Jason said standing a little straighter.

Callyn's mother's eyes widened in surprise and she said. "Really, then congratulations."

"Thank you." Jason said then laughed and walked over as Callyn's mother smiled and laughed and they hugged.

They broke apart and Callyn's mother asked, "How are the others?"

Jason frowned slightly and said. "Well Sarah retired about a year ago to Alegasia and Bradly, well he went on a mission and…" Jason looked down before he continued. "He didn't make it."

Callyn's mom frowned and asked, "When is the funeral?"

"Next week that is one of the reasons I came to see you." Jason said.

"And the other reason?" Callyn's mother asked.

"Well it was for your son. I came to offer him a place at the Academy." Jason said.

"But, I thought he wouldn't get his powers because I was only a week pregnant with him when I retired?" Callyn's mother asked.

"Well turns out that didn't matter. I'm sorry." Jason said.

"It's not your fault." Callyn's mother said.

"So, what does that mean for me?" Callyn asked. Jason looked over at him and smiled and walked over and knelt in front of him.

"It means you have inherited your mother's powers and you are a Traveler kid." Jason said.

"I told you not to call me kid." Callyn said clenching his fists. "And what is the Academy?" Callyn asked.

Jason looked at Callyn's mother. "You haven't told him anything, have you?"

"I only started to explain things before you arrived." Callyn's mother said.

"Then would you like to explain, or should I?" Jason asked.

"No need to act all superior or disrespectful to my mom. With or without your powers I will not let anyone do that in front of me." Callyn said reaching for his blade and summoning fire at the same time.

"Calm down Callyn, no need to hurt the Kage." His mother said. Seeing the doubtful look on Jason's face she added "He could if he wanted I have at least taught him how to fight. Both with the dagger on his back and a sword and pretty much any other weapon you can think of."

Jason looked surprised and said, "I'd like to see him fight me without powers if he is up for it."

"Maybe you should explain the Academy first?" Callyn's mother said.

"Fair enough." Jason said and turned and looked at Callyn. "The Academy is a school that Travelers receive training in all of their powers and combat to be able to live our lives. It is a seven-year program after you graduate you receive your Traveler mark and are considered a full adult by our laws." Jason explained.

"And if I don't want to attend the Academy?" Callyn asked.

"Well you can be home school by a parent, but they have to be in possession of all of their powers." Jason said.

"So, what if I want to be home schooled but I have a parent who has retired?" Callyn asked.

"Well they could come out of retirement temporarily if they wanted and gain all of their powers back for the sole purpose of training." Jason said glancing at Callyn's mother.

Callyn looked at his mother then asked her "would you be willing to do that for me mom because, I'd like to keep going to school here with Kara and Alex."

"I would be if I didn't get sent on missions and once your training was complete I would be retired again." His mother responded.

"You will be reinstated as a teacher and nothing more you are removed from our roster unless we go to war." Jason said. "That being said though, our retirement is different now you can choose a power to keep if you wanted."

"Really? I could get behind that." Callyn's mother smiled to herself.

"Yes, so are you choosing home schooling by your mother?" Jason asked.

"If she is okay with it then yes." Callyn said.

Jason looked at Callyn's mother and she nodded. "Then that is settled then." Jason said walking over to Callyn's mother and said sounding very official. "By the authority given to me by my title of Lord Kage of the Travelers, I herby unseal your powers Sargent Phelps and name you Callyn Phelps' Sensei." Jason then did a series of quick hand movements and said. "Traveler art: Seal release." He then placed his hand on Callyn's mother's for arm where her mark was placed Callyn saw the symbol glow red hot shortly then fade again. "It is done." Jason said sounding slightly tired. Callyn's mother looked at her hands then formed a cross with the first two fingers of each hand. There was a puff of smoke and there stood three perfect clones of her. She smiled and then the clones vanished in another puff of smoke.

"Thank you Jason I will make sure he is on of the most skilled Traveler you have ever seen." Callyn's mother said raising her right fist to her heart it looked to Callyn like a salute of some type since Jason did the same in response.

"How about that sparring match Callyn?" Jason asked looking at Callyn smiling.

"Sure, let's go outside then." Callyn said.

"Lead the way." Callyn smiled and started to walk to the back yard. As soon as Callyn, his mother and Jason were outside Callyn turned and faced Jason ready to fight.

Jason smiled and put his hands behind his back. Callyn raised one eyebrow and reached to his knife on his back and threw it with deadly accuracy at Jason who dodged away from it and said. "Well now you have no weapon."

"You sure about that?" Callyn said jerking his right hand back towards himself and the sun reflected off a thin cord that extended past Jason all the way to the knife Callyn had thrown. The knife changed direction and came flying back to Callyn's hand. As Jason seemed distracted by what he just witnessed Callyn rushed forward and threw a quick jab with his left fist. Jason blocked it with ease. Callyn swung with the knife in his right. Jason blocked that to and countered by thrusting his open palm into Callyn's chest launching him back almost a foot, the strike knocked the wind out of Callyn and caused him to drop his knife. Next thing Callyn knew Jason was on him faster then he would have thought possible and kicked at Callyn's head with his right foot. Callyn wasn't as dazed as Jason thought though. Right before the kick would have landed Callyn ducked and swept Jason's left leg out from under him. Jason recovered quickly by placing his right hand on the ground and using his momentum swung his left leg up to catch Callyn by surprise, but was surprised to see that Callyn had flipped up into the air and he was coming down with a kick aimed at Jason's head. The kick would have landed if Jason hadn't pushed off with his hand and dodged out of the way. Callyn's foot missed by inches. Out of instinct Jason went to perform a series of hand signs for a ninjutsu that would end the fight, but he stopped himself and backed up getting some distance from Callyn.

"Your good kid, I'll give you that." Jason said very impressed that this untrained kid could keep up with him in a fight.

"My mom trained me well." Callyn said.

"That she did." Jason said all the while moving around trying to find an opening to attack. He didn't see any. Callyn on the other hand found one and launched forward feigning a punch to Jason's head. As Jason reached up to block Callyn jumped off his left foot, spun around and his left heel connected with the left side of Jason's head with enough force to knock him to the ground. Jason just lay there in shock that Callyn even landed a blow let alone knock him to the ground.

"That's enough." Jason said standing up. "You should be very proud Callyn no one has been able to even land a blow on me in years now."

"I'm sure if you were going all out I wouldn't have been able to." Callyn said.

"Very true I would have killed you in seconds since you have no powers and no defense against mine."

"That thing with your hands is what you are talking about right?" Callyn said.

"Yes, that is called a hand sign it is used to mold chakra and preform ninjutsu. The one I was about to preform would have burned you to a crisp." Jason said forming the full hand sign and put his fingers to his lips and a ball of fire launched its self from his mouth.

Callyn smiled and said, "no it wouldn't have sir." As he said it he walked forward directly into the fire ball as soon as Jason noticed he ended the jutsu.

"Are you crazy!" Jason called as the fire dissipated. The was shocked when he saw Callyn standing there without so much as his cloths burned.

"I'm immune to fire as well thanks to my dad." Callyn said laughing at the look on Jason's face.

"Fair enough." Jason said. He looked at Callyn's mother and said. "Well I guess I'll leave you to it then. It was nice to see you again Anna. And before I forget." He says as he pulls out a piece of paper from his pocket and hands it to Anna. "On the front is the information to Bradly's funeral and the back is my cell number so you can call if you need anything."

"Thank you, Jason, and it was good to see you again to." Anna said taking the paper. Jason turned and nodded to Callyn then formed a quick hand sign then disappeared in a puff of smoke.

"So, when do we start training me to use my powers?" Callyn asked his mom.

"First things first. You need to know the rules to being a Traveler." Anna said.


	2. Chapter Two: Training Begins

Chapter Two: Training Begins

"Does that make sense to you?" Anna asked. It had been over an hour since she had started explaining the rules and Callyn tried to remember everything she had covered.

"Yes, but that is a lot of rules." Callyn said.

"True, but if you try and break any of them once you receive your mark the magic of the Travelers will stop you. The main thing you have to remember is that you cannot stop a persons destiny, or stop a person who is meant to be stopped by someone else." Anna said.

"Okay, so if someone is committing mass murder and someone else is meant to stop them I can't do it m self?" Callyn asked.

"Exactly, but you can help preserve life so getting everyone out of the way of that person. Also, you can aid the person meant to stop them. There are two exceptions though."

"What are those?" Callyn asked.

"The person destined to stop them dies trying, or completely gives up and loses the will to stop them." Anna said.

"That makes sense. Is there anything else I need to know?" Callyn asked.

"One thing, when you meet people and tell them you are a Traveler there are a few laws they need to know." Anna said.

"And those are?" Callyn asked.

"First is they cannot attempt to kill a Traveler. If they do knowing full well that they are a Traveler the punishment is death. Second if they kill a Traveler knowing they are a Traveler the punishment is death. Third they cannot interfere with Traveler business, if they do the punishment is death or banishment depending on the severity. Fourth is if they disobey a Traveler's order so long as it is lawful and given in the pursuit of a Traveler mission the punishment is death or banishment again based on severity. And that's it. Any questions?"

"One, how do Travelers banish people?"

"By sending them to another world. If they have powers they will be stripped of them, and if necessary their minds will be wiped and replaced with new memories to suite their new world." Anna said.

"Makes sense, no more questions mom thanks." Callyn said.

"Of course, son." Anna said smiling. Then she looked at the clock on the wall of the kitchen and said, "school just let out Kara and Alex will be here any minute."

"Cool, though I kind of wish I could tell them about everything I learned today." Callyn said. Then there was a knock at the door then the sound of the door opening.

"It's us don't shoot!" Called Mrs. Danvers from the hallway.

"We are in the kitchen Eliza!" Anna Called back. Callyn and his mother heard footsteps as the Danvers family made their way to the kitchen.

"Happy birthday Callyn!" said Kara as she caught sight of Callyn. Callyn got up smiling walked over to Kara and hugged her.

"Thanks. How was school?" Callyn asked.

"Same as always." Alex said as she turned the corner. "Happy birthday Callyn."

"Thanks." Callyn said hugging Alex.

"Did you find our present we left you?" Kara asked.

"I did and thank you its great now I just have to figure out what to make out of it." Callyn said.

"I'm sure you will figure it out Callyn. You always do." Said Eliza Danvers. "Also, happy birthday."

"Thank you, Mrs. Danvers." Callyn said giving her a hug. They all came in and sat at the table. "So, did I miss anything at school today?" Callyn asked Kara and Alex.

"Only an announcement of a dance in two weeks other then that no you didn't." Alex said.

"So, something I probably won't go to, got it." Callyn said.

"Why won't you be going?" Kara asked.

"When have you ever known me to go to a school dance Kara?" Callyn asked.

"True but this is semi-formal." Kara said.

"Even more reason…" Callyn started but his mother cut him off.

"That you will be going."

"Yes ma'am." Callyn said.

"Wow you gave up really quick there." Alex said smiling.

"I'm not dumb enough to argue with my mother." Callyn said.

"I raised him right." Anna said smiling. "So now I need to go buy you a suit. We can do that tomorrow."

"Can't I have to deliver the knife." Callyn said.

"Oh right, I forgot. How much is he paying again?" Anna asked.

"$100 and I still need to finish the handle today." Callyn said.

"Then if you want you can go do that while I start dinner." Anna said.

"Okay. Kara, Alex care to join me?" Callyn asked the sisters.

"Sure." Alex said.

"Yes." Kara said smiling. All three of them stood up and walked out to Callyn's work shop. Callyn grabbed the handle material. He was making it out of some nice pearl and some Damascus pins. After he got that he got started working. Him and the Danvers started up a conversation. Just some small talk, they were in the shop for an hour before Callyn finished the handle and did the final fit up. He was very pleased with his work as he always was. Once he finished all three of them heard his mother call from the back door. Alex was the first out of the workshop Kara went to follow but Callyn stopped her.

"Before we go in I wanted to ask you something." Callyn said seeming rather awkward. Kara had never seen him like this before.

"Sure, what's up Callyn?" Kara said.

"Well since I have to got to this dance now." Callyn started, but stopped blushing a little. Kara blushed too knowing what he was most likely about to ask her. In truth Callyn has had a crush on Kara for a while at this point, but didn't know how to ask her out. He was very nervous not knowing if she would say yes or not. But he asked anyway. "Would you like to go to the dance with me?"

"As friends?" Kara asked not knowing if he wanted it to be a date or not.

"Um… if that's what you want then we can do that, but I was asking as a… date?" Callyn said blushing even more on the last word.

Kara smiled and said. "So, you are asking me on a date?"

"Y-y-yes I guess I am." Callyn stammered looking up at Kara.

"Then yes I would love to go to the dance with you Callyn." Kara said beaming.

"Really?" Callyn asked in disbelief.

"Yes." Kara said still beaming at him. "But I think now we should go in before our moms and my sister start to wonder."

"Yeah sure." Callyn said as they walked out of the workshop towards the house. Callyn was grinning the who time. As they walked into the house the smell of food hit them and it smelled amazing. They walked into the kitchen and saw everyone sitting at the table and the plates already fixed and sitting there Kara and Callyn sat down next to each other.

"Well happy birthday son how you have many more." Anna said like she always did every year.

"Thank you, mom." Callyn said and they all started eating. They all made small talk.

Then Callyn's mom looked at Alex and Kara and asked them "Has anyone asked you to the dance yet girls?"

"Not yet." Alex said.

"Yes, someone has actually." Kara said smiling.

Alex looked surprised and asked. "Who asked you?"

"I did." Callyn said not looking up from his food.

"Really, when?" Alex asked.

"Right before we came in for dinner." Kara said. "And I said yes."

"So, you guys are going as friends then?" Mrs. Danvers asked.

"No, it is a date." Callyn said blushing along with Kara. Anna smiled and kept eating and thankfully they dropped the topic.

Dinner was finished, and the Danvers left. Anna turned on Callyn and he was waiting for her to say something about the dance, but instead she said, "after we drop off the knife and pick-up your suit for the dance we will start your training."

"Yes Ma'am." Callyn said relieved she didn't ask about the dance. Callyn then said goodnight and went to his room and went to bed.

Callyn woke up the next morning at his usual time. Got out of bed and got dressed. He went and grabbed the knife and went to the living room and turned on the TV. It was set to the news and at the moment there was a news story on from Metropolis something about how Superman saved the city again from a bomb. Callyn started flipping through channels until his mother woke up about an hour later.

"You ready to go?" Anna asked Callyn.

"Waiting on you mom." Callyn said. Anna smiled and grabbed her purse and keys.

"Let's go then." She said. They left and got in the car. They dropped off the knife to the man who ordered it and got the payment. After that they went to the store to buy Callyn a suit for the dance. They ended up getting a nice dark blue one since it was Callyn's favorite color. They were in town for all of two hours and they finally made it back to the house and Anna told Callyn to put the suit in the closet and change into something he didn't mind getting messed up and meet her in the back yard. Callyn ran upstairs and put away the suit but didn't change because he didn't care about any of his cloths getting messed up. So, he ran to the back yard where his mother stood waiting.

"So, what are we going to work on first mom?" Callyn asked excited ready to start.

"First we need to discover what your bending element is. I'm going to guess that it will be fire but still have to check." Anna said walking over to Callyn and handing him a weird red stone. "All you have to do is hold this and if it glows you are a fire bender." Anna explained. Callyn took the stone and held it in his palm, but nothing happened. His mother looked surprised and took the stone from him and handed him a green stone.

"What's this one for?" Callyn asked.

"Earth." Anna said then showing him the other two she had and pointed at a white one. "This one is air." She pointed to a blue one. "And this is water."

Callyn nodded and held the green stone in his palm and it began to glow bright green. He looked up at his mother and smiled. As she took the stone from him.

"That actually makes sense with your personality." Anna said placing all four stones back into a pouch and tossing it to the side.

"What do you mean?" Callyn asked.

"Earth benders are stubborn and unshakeable in their beliefs." Anna said.

"Makes sense. I guess." Callyn said. "Well, what's next?" he asked.

"Well, unfortunately I can't help you learn how to earth bend since I'm a fire bender. So, I will have to ask someone to teach you that. So, we will start with chakra usage." Anna said.

"How do we do that?" Callyn asked.

"First place your hands like this." Anna said placing both hands together with one hand above the other with the first two fingers on each hand extended up. Callyn copied her. "This is the basic hand sign for any jutsu it is called ram."

As Callyn held his hands there he felt something odd. A building of power within his body. He focused on it and willed it to grow in strength until it seemed like it wanted out, then Callyn willed it to drain and the power stopped building and as soon as he took his hands apart the power that had built up dissipated.

"That was crazy." Callyn said.

"You already got it under control that is surprising son. Most Travelers have to practice for months just to be able to build up their chakra let alone lower it at will." Anna said very impressed with what he had done in only a few moments. "Now I can start teaching you basic ninjutsu." After that they spent the rest of the day on the basic jutsu like the clone jutsu, substitution and the transformation jutsu. It was about eight o'clock at night when they finally finished and Callyn was barely winded. He had been able to preform all the jutsu his mother taught him. The only one that he had some issues with was the transformation jutsu because he couldn't think of anything to transform into. He had only just now been able to pull off a perfect transformation. He had transformed into Superman he released his jutsu and returned to his own form. "Very good it seems you have the hang of all the basic ninjutsu. Now we need to work on chakra control. But, we can start that in the morning it's late and I still need to make dinner." Anna said.

"Can you tell me what I need to do with the chakra control thing and I can work on it while you do." Callyn said wanting to learn something new.

"Sure." Anna walked over to the tallest tree they had in the back yard. "All you have to do is focus your chakra into the bottom of your feet and release it a steady rate and." She turned and walked at the tree then straight up the trunk she then turned around and looked at Callyn. "However, if the amount you release is to strong it will destroy the trunk, to little and you will fall." She said as she jumped back to the ground. "Make sense?"

"Yes, I will try not to fall because that would hurt." Callyn said.

"Yes, yes it would. While you do that I will go get dinner started." Anna said walking back to the house. Callyn turned and looked at the tree and began focusing his chakra to the bottom of his feet and walked towards the tree he placed his foot on the trunks and let the chakra pass into it to help him stick to it and his foot stuck there he took another step then another next thing he knew he was walking up the tree. He got halfway up and lost focus he felt the bark crack under his feet and he jumped back flipping threw the air landing on his feet on the ground. He smiled to himself thinking.

 _This is harder then it looks. How would this be useful in combat._

He shook his head and tried again, same thing happened, and he kept trying for another hour he stopped because his mother had called him for dinner.

"How did it go?" Anna asked fixing Callyn a plate.

"Good I think I'm getting the hang of it. I don't see how you could use it in combat, but it will be useful." Callyn said.

"You will be practicing it until it becomes second nature and you don't have to think about it." Anna said sitting at the table with her plate. Callyn nodded and thought he should be able to do that after a few more hours of practice. They kept eating once they were done and Callyn cleaned up for his mom she said "Oh I almost forgot. Jason sent you some books to read to help with your training." She walked over to a stack of books in the corner of the room. She grabbed them and handed the books to Callyn there was five books in total. He looked at the titles and four were on jutsu and one on earth bending.

"Mom?" Callyn asked.

"Yes?"

"What other powers do Travelers have?"

"Well the main ones are chakra manipulation and bending, but Travelers can also learn several types of magic and alchemy." Anna said.

"Okay so, that is it then?" Callyn asked.

"Yes, for the most part why do you ask?"

"No reason just wanted to know." Callyn said. Anna nodded and said she was going to bed. "Goodnight mom see you in the morning." Callyn walked out to the back yard to keep practicing his chakra control. He kept going until he noticed the sun rising again. But, he had finally got it he could walk up the tree without thinking about it. He smiled at himself proud of what he had accomplished. He went to his room and saw it was only four in the morning. He went to bed then.

He woke up to a knock on his bedroom door and his mom saying "Callyn you awake in there?"

"Yes I am." Callyn said getting out of bed. And walking to the door and opening it.

"You were up all-night training, weren't you?"

"Yes, but I think I got it. I can do it without thinking about it." Callyn said beaming.

"Good, then why don't you get dressed and you can show me."

"Right I'll be down in a second." Callyn said closing the door and getting dressed quickly and rushing downstairs and out the back door. His mother was standing nest to the tree and Callyn smiled and walked over to the tree and kept walking up the trunk to the first branch. "So, what do you think mom?"

"Impressive. I think I should start teaching you some ninjutsu." Anna said. Callyn smiled and jumped down to the ground.

They start training even more and Callyn spent all day working on the new jutsu his mother taught him. It was lunch time before they took a break to eat. Callyn's mother said to him. "You are learning rather quickly there is really only one thing we can do now."

"What's that mom?" Callyn asked.

"First the easiest one out of the two is find out that your chakra nature is." She said as she pulled out a few pieces of paper and handed one to Callyn. "This is chakra paper. All you need to do is pass a small amount of chakra through it and depending on how it reacts depends what nature your chakra is. Like mine for example." She picked up a single sheet of paper with her thumb and finger and next thing Callyn saw was the paper burst into flames. "My chakra nature is fire or at least my first chakra nature is." Anna said.

"Okay, so what does that mean?" Callyn asked.

"First let's figure out what nature you have then I will explain it more in depth." Anna said. So Callyn picked up a sheet of the paper and passed his chakra through it and the paper did the same thing as his mothers and burst into flames. Anna looked surprised again, she had never heard of someone's chakra nature being different then their bending.

"So, I'm guessing that means I have fire chakra then?" Callyn said smiling and reached for another sheet just to see it and as he grabbed the paper and passed more chakra through it. The paper dried up and crumbled away on the breeze. "What just happened? Why didn't this one catch fire?"

"That means you have two chakra natures, but they appear to be at equal level which never happens. Most people have more than one kind of chakra nature, but the second is usually less powerful." Anna said.

"So, that's what you meant by fire was your first chakra nature?" Callyn asked.

"Yes, I have more then one but thanks to my bloodline trait I can use all five."

"What's a bloodline trait?" Callyn asked.

"It is an ability that not everyone can use. In the shinobi world it means that no one outside a clan can even unlock the ability." Anna explained.

"Every Traveler has one of these bloodline traits then?" Callyn asked.

"For the most part yes. But, before we get into that lets start by teaching you how to use your chakra nature in jutsu." Anna said.

"Okay." Callyn said then remembered his fight with Jason and without thinking about it he did the same hand signs he did before his fireball jutsu. When Callyn was done he released the jutsu and a ball of fire sprung to life in front of him. He cut off the flow of chakra ending the jutsu. "That was fun." Callyn said smiling at his mother.

"Impressive, I guess we can skip the fireball jutsu since you already seem to have that one down." Anna said walking over to him.

The rest of the day was spent learning fire style jutsu. By the end of the day Callyn was exhausted and covered in sweat. He could tell something was different then the day before he felt drained of energy, so he asked his mother about.

"It's because you used a lot more chakra today then you did yesterday. These jutsu require a lot more chakra then the basic ones. So, we will call it a night and order a pizza for dinner and you can go to bed since it's a school day tomorrow." Anna said.

"Can't I just send a shadow clone to school instead?" Callyn asked.

"No, you haven't mastered it enough to make it more durable then a slap on the back and we can't have you disappearing in a puff of smoke at school. That might raise some questions don't you think?" Anna said.

"Yeah I didn't think about that part." Callyn said. They both went into the house and Anna ordered the pizza.

It arrived thirty minutes later they ate and went to bed. Callyn was happy with everything he achieved this weekend. But, he decided that before he went to sleep he would read some of the books Jason had sent him. He started with the earth bending book. He sat on his bed and read for another hour before he finally set the book down having read through half of it and turned off his light and went to sleep.

Callyn woke up the next morning earlier then normal wanting to get in a little practice from what he learned from the earth bending book he had read the night before. It was about four in the morning meaning he had at least an hour to practice what he learned before he had to get ready for school and go meet the bus. He walked out to the back yard and got into the horse stance the book had said to use. He then focused on the ground in front of him. He took a step forward willing the earth to raise up into a short pillar of stone. To his surprise it worked, the ground rose up quickly into the air in a square it rose to his waist. Callyn examined it and found it was solid, he then retuned to his stance and bringing both hands up and over his head he pushed down willing the pillar back down and into its normal position. The earth obeyed returning to normal and Callyn smiled at his success. He kept practicing for the whole hour. He worked the earth into different shapes, made stones fly across the yard and trying to stop them from crashing into the ground so he wouldn't wake his mother with the noise. Finally, he returned the yard back to normal for the most part and went inside to get ready for school.

When Callyn left the house a half hour later and made it to the bus stop Kara and Alex were already there.

"Hey Callyn, how was your weekend?" Alex asked.

"Not bad, how about yours?" Callyn responded.

"Same, well a little annoying with this one going on and on about how you asked her to the dance." Alex said in a teasing tone pointing at Kara who was blushing.

Callyn blushed slightly too and said. "You are just jealous that your younger sister already has a date."

"Well I doubt that will stay the same once we get back to school." Kara said still blushing.

"Actually, I had a question for you Callyn." Alex said.

"What is it?" Callyn asked.

"Are you and Kara dating now?" She asked which made Kara blush even more along with Callyn. The smile on Alex's face was proof that her question had the desired effect.

Callyn and Kara were saved anymore embarrassment when the bus pulled up and they got on it. Since Alex went to sit in her assigned seat as Kara and Callyn did the same though it was still kind of awkward since they sat together. Which is how they had first met when she had first arrived in town after the Danvers adopted her.

"Sorry about Alex." Kara said after the bus pulled away.

"Don't be she was just being herself." Callyn said. He found himself thinking about Alex's question for real.

"You okay Callyn?" Kara asked.

"Yeah, sorry just thinking about something." Callyn said blushing a little.

"What are you thinking about?" Kara asked.

"Alex's question." Callyn said looking over to Kara.

"Oh… I see, what about it?"

"Are we dating now? Or are we just going on a date?" Callyn asked her somewhat haltingly. He had never asked a girl out before and he wasn't very good with talking to them, if he liked them at least.

"Um, I don't know I guess we should figure that out huh." Kara said blushing looking down at her lap.

"Well, I would be okay with it if we were dating." Callyn said rather quickly then he added "What about you?" He could feel his face burning even more then before. He never took his eyes off Kara's face waiting for her response.

"I would be okay with that too, but I don't know how to act when dating someone. Do you?" Kara said looking at him.

"No, but we could just wing it like always." Callyn said smiling.

"That makes sense, you were always good at that." Kara said laughing a little.

"So, is that a yes?" Callyn asked.

"Yes, it is." Kara said smiling.

"Great." Callyn smiled ecstatic then he got awkward again and asked. "Do you want to hold hands then?" He held his hand out and Kara smiled and took it. They kept talking about things that happened during the weekend. Well Kara talked and Callyn just listened since not much that happened during his weekend that he could tell her about. When the bus finally got to the school and everyone got off a few people saw that Callyn and Kara were holding hands and then Alex saw and smiled and walked over.

"What's this about?" Alex asked pointing at their hands.

"We are dating." Callyn said waiting for Alex to start teasing them again.

"Good, glade you guess settled that then." Alex said before walking away. Callyn laughed and shook his head.

"Well that could have gone worse." he said to Kara.

"Very true." Kara said laughing with him.


	3. Chapter Three: A Traveler

Chapter Three: A Traveler's Funeral

Callyn and Kara had been dating for the whole week and Alex had finally stopped teasing them about it. They were all hanging out waiting to get on the bus home. It was Friday so everyone around them was talking about their weekend plans.

"What are you going to be doing this weekend Callyn?" Alex asked.

"Not much, but Saturday my mom and I are going to a friend of hers funeral." Callyn said.

"Oh, sorry to hear that. Is your mom okay?" Kara asked with concern.

"Yeah, she is fine." Callyn said as they all got on the bus.

"That's good to hear." Kara said as they sat down. "Other then that any other plans for this weekend?" she asked.

"Nope, how about you?" Callyn asked.

"Well mom is taking me and Alex to buy our dresses this weekend so that will be fun." Kara said.

"Sounds like it." Callyn said smiling. "I still don't know why my mom bought my suit so early, but at least its over with." Callyn said.

"Yeah, I figured you'd say that know how little you care about fancy clothes. Oh, that reminds me. My mom wanted me to ask what color your suit is, so we can find me a matching dress." Kara said.

"It's dark blue." Callyn said.

"Okay, I'll let her know when I get home." Kara said. They kept talking about other things the rest of the trip home once they got off the bus they said their goodbyes and went back to their houses.

As Callyn walked into his house he said, "Mom I'm home!"

"I'm in the living room Callyn!" his mother replied. Callyn dropped his books and stuff by the door and went into the living room to see his mother sitting on the couch across from Jason. "Welcome home, how was school?"

"Good, hello Mr. Jackson." Callyn said.

"Hello Callyn, how is your training going?" Jason asked.

"Not bad." Callyn said sitting down next to his mother.

"That's good to hear." Jason said.

"Not to seem rude sir, but why are you here?" Callyn asked.

"To check in on your training mostly, also your mother tells me you are going to be attending the funeral with her tomorrow." Jason said.

"Yes sir, I was." Callyn said.

"Well, it requires our formal attire which you don't have." Jason said reaching down to the floor next to him picking up a box and handing it to Callyn. "Hopefully they fit."

Callyn opened the box and saw a black robe of sorts setting on top he pulled it out and saw that there was also a pair of plain black slacks. He looked closer at the robe and saw it was imbordered on the back with the same symbol as his mothers and Jason's tattoos, or as Callyn now knew it was the mark of a full-fledged Traveler. The thread was silver, and it looked very good in his opinion. "Thank you, sir." Callyn said.

"No problem. One more thing you should know. At the funeral you will notice almost everyone else's robes have silver marks on the sleeve and yours doesn't. The marks on their sleeves indicate a rank yours are blank because you are still in training." Jason said.

Callyn nodded his understanding. He set the robe back in the box and set it aside, and his mother looked at him and asked, "do you think you are up to show the Kage the progress you have made?"

"Yes, ma'am, how do you want me to do that?" he directed the question to Jason.

"How about another fight?" Jason said with a smile.

"That sounds like fun." Callyn said smiling back.

"Then we will have to take you to a training field." Jason said.

"Why not in the back yard again?" Callyn asked.

"Because your back yard won't be able to withstand a fight with our powers." Jason said. He then stood up and instructed Callyn to place his hand on his shoulder and hold on tight. Callyn did as he was told, and Jason went through a few hand signs along with Callyn's mother and next thing Callyn knew they were standing in the middle of a clearing surrounded by trees and just past the trees was a tall wall. "Welcome to the combat testing arena. Here we don't have to hold back since it is enchanted with ancient magic and Traveler jutsu that prevent the death of any who fight here." Jason said.

"So, what now?" Callyn asked.

"Now we fight. Get ready Callyn." Jason said as Callyn's mother moved to the side to give them space.

Callyn smiled and nodded indicating that he was ready. Jason just stood there clearly waiting for Callyn to make the first move. Callyn obliged he bent a huge bolder out of the ground in front of him and launched it towards Jason. Jason in turn held his hand up and stopped the rock and turned it into powder. To his surprise Callyn hadn't waited to see what Jason did he had ran at Jason forming hand signs the whole time. In his head Callyn said _Fire Style: Fireball Jutsu._ He finished it just before he reached Jason and engulfed him in flames or so Callyn thought. Jason was gone and in his place, was a wood log with a paper bomb on it. Right before it exploded Callyn jumped back avoiding the blast. Callyn looked around trying to find his opponent he couldn't see him anywhere, but Callyn used an ability he had learned from one of the books Jason had given him on earth bending. Callyn closed his eyes and used earth bending to see his surroundings and sensed Jason was underneath the ground tunneling up toward him with his earth bending. Callyn smiled and opened his eyes he then quickly made three shadow clones of himself and circled the place Jason was about to exit the ground. Jason launched out of the ground at high speed almost impossible for the eye to track, but Callyn was ready all three clones and the original preformed the fireball jutsu towards Jason. This time the jutsu hit its mark and the combined force of a four jutsu hitting Jason at once knocked him off his feet. Callyn didn't let his guard down though, which was a good thing because, Jason got up and quick as lightning threw five kunai knives with explosive tags at Callyn and his clones. Callyn managed to dodge at the last moment but his clones weren't so lucky and got dissipated.

Callyn retreated into the trees and tried to think of a way to win the fight. He then thought of trying the new jutsu he had thought of but now was not the time to test his latest ideas. He rattled his brain trying to figure out a plan, but he had nothing. Jason was standing in the clearing waiting for Callyn to emerge from hiding and interested to see what he would do next. That last jutsu would have fried him had he not had wards to protect himself against fire. Jason was thinking about using his Byakugan to find Callyn, but he was having too much fun it had been awhile since someone gave him this much of a fight. Let alone a kid who had only been training for around a week. While he waited he turned to Anna and asked, "who did you get to teach him earth bending?"

"No one he is self-taught in that from those books you sent." Anna said.

"Amazing and he can use seismic sense. And your telling me that he taught himself all that from one book." Jason said sounding very impressed.

"Apparently." Anna said smiling.

Jason was going to say something else, but Callyn had figured out his plan and Jason saw a giant boulder flying towards him with amazing speed and force. Jason smiled and got into his horse stance and put his hand out stopping the boulder again. What he wasn't expecting was the white-hot flame following right behind the boulder, if Jason wasn't as skilled as he was the flame would have burned through his hand all the way through his body. Since he hadn't been named Kage for nothing he managed to dodge just in time, but he still felt the heat singe his sleeve. He didn't have that much time to recover, because Callyn was on him in seconds throwing a flurry of blows keeping Jason on the defensive. Jason smiled and then he shouted, "thrysta vindr!" Callyn felt surge of energy come off Jason as he said the words, then he felt a hard-compressed ball of wind strike him in the chest launching him back few feet. Callyn rubbed his chest where he felt the wind hit him, he also noticed that he had a few broken ribs from the impact. It hurt to breath Callyn knew with the injury he would have to be more careful, or he could try and heal himself. He had only learned how to use the basic medical ninjutsu two days ago. He decided it was worth trying it just yet, so he prepared to use a jutsu he had worked on with out his mother knowing hoping to surprise her when he finished, but he knew it would be the only way to be able to have a hope of winning against Jason. Callyn went through the hand signs as fast as possible with out messing it up, focusing on fusing his earth and fire chakra together. He finished the hand signs and released the jutsu and shouted, "Ninja art: Lava Wave Jutsu!" he slammed his hand to the ground and a wall of lava raised up in front of him and started to rush towards Jason.

Jason raised his eyebrows and quickly went thought the hand signs and said, "Water Style: Water Wall Jutsu." He slapped both hands on the ground and a wall of water erupted before him. As the lave met the water there was a huge cloud of steam obscuring the entire field. Callyn couldn't see more than a foot in front of him, let alone where Jason was. Callyn then felt the sharp edge of steel against his throat, Jason was the one holding the dagger and he said, "not bad Callyn, but you can't win this fight."

"I know I can't, but didn't hurt to try now did it sir?" Callyn said smiling. Jason removed the dagger from Callyn's neck and stepping back as the steam finally dissipated.

"Where did you learn that Callyn?" Anna asked as she ran up to him.

"I made it myself." Callyn stated smiling.

"How?" Anna asked.

"By combining my fire and earth chakra equally." Callyn said. Then the adrenaline wore off from the fight and he felt the chakra drain that using his new jutsu had caused, he stubbled and his vison started to fade the last thing he said before he passed out was "I may have over done it." Then he blacked out, next thing he knew he was laying in his bed at home with his mother standing over him looking concerned. Jason entered his room a few moments later.

"Your awake good, now you know what happens when you over use your chakra." Jason said.

"I guess." He sat up and asked, "How long have I been out?"

"Only a day. Its Saturday morning, how are you feeling?" Anna asked.

"I feel fine." Callyn said getting out of bed. "Are we late for the funeral?" he asked.

"No, it is in a couple hours, so you should get dressed so we can go." Anna said walking to the door, Jason followed. When they closed the door Callyn got dressed in his new formal Traveler attire and went downstairs and met his mother and Jason in the hallway they were both in their formal ware. Anna's sleeves had three strips embroidered in silver. Jason's robes were different then both Callyn's or his mothers, Jason's robes were silver with black embroidery and his sleeves had an odd symbol that Callyn had never seen before.

"What does that mean?" Callyn asked pointing at Jason's sleeve.

"It means forty, as in I am the fortieth Kage of the Travelers." Jason said.

"Okay, makes sense." Callyn said.

"Is everyone ready?" Anna asked.

"Yes." Callyn and Jason said together. Then Anna and Callyn put their hands on to Jason's shoulders, Jason preformed the hand signs and next thing they knew they were in a decorated clearing. In the distance Callyn could see a castle, there were around fifty people already there getting seated. Callyn looked in the direction all the chairs were facing and saw a stack of wood with a body wrapped in a gold shroud with a sun embroidered on it.

Jason looked at his watch and said. "You should both be seated, we will be starting soon." He walked off towards the front of the crowd. Callyn's mother led him to the front row they sat next to a woman who wasn't wearing a black dress instead of a Traveler robe.

"I'm sorry for your loss Emily." Anna said to the woman.

"Thank you." Emily said. "This must be your son?"

"Yes, this is Callyn, Callyn this is Emily Bradly's wife." Anna introduced.

"I'm sorry for your loss ma'am." Callyn said.

"Thank you, and I'm guessing you are wondering why I'm not wearing a robe like everyone else?" Emily said.

"I didn't want to ask." Callyn said.

"It's okay, the reason is I'm not a Traveler. I'm from Alagaësia originally, but when I met Bradly I moved with him to the main world." Emily said.

"I see." Callyn said. Then they saw Jason stand up and walk to the podium. Everyone went quiet and sat down.

"Today we lay to rest a fallen brother. Bradly Turner son of Apollo. He was a good man, he leaves behind a wife who he loved very much." Jason continued telling those assembled his accomplishments and everything like that. He spoke for ten minuets until finally he said. "Emily would please light the pyre?"

Emily stood up and walked to the body she stood there for a moment then said one word that everyone could hear "Brisingr." The pyre went up in purple flames. Emily returned to her seat and Callyn could tell she was trying hard not to cry. Anna put her arm around Emily trying to console her.

"Thank you, and on behalf all the Travelers you have our condolences as well as my personal ones." Jason said. With that the funeral was over, everyone stood and went to Emily to offer their own personal condolences.

The funeral lasted another few hours, at the end everyone was leaving, and Emily came up to Callyn and his mother and asked Callyn. "Have you learned gramarye yet?"

"Learned what?" Callyn asked looking confused.

"I haven't taught him that, because I personally can't use it. So, I don't know if he can." Anna said.

"I see, if you will allow me I can try and teach him and if he learns then he can use it." Emily said.

"What is gramarye anyway?" Callyn asked.

"It is magic from Alagaësia." Emily said.

"Oh, okay I would like to learn if I can." Callyn said.

"Good, we can start today assuming your mother didn't have anything else planned." Emily said looking at Anna.

"That works for me, but are you sure you want to start today Emily?" Anna asked.

"Yes, it will be fun." Emily said with a small smile on her face.

"Then we should head home then." Anna said. They all said their goodbyes and went back home. As soon as they got home Callyn and Emily went into the back yard to start training and Anna said she was going to make some food.

"So, do you know any of the ancient language?" Emily asked.

"Yes, my mother taught it to me." Callyn said.

"How well do you know it?"

Callyn smiled and switched to the ancient language of which he had become fluent in the week of training from his mother along with books he had asked for from Jason. "I know enough to survive."

"Very good, how long have you been learning it?" Emily asked also switching to the language.

"A week." Callyn said.

"Really and you already have this much mastery over it? You must be a good student."

"Only when I'm interested in a topic." Callyn said smiling.

"Well first thing is first." Emily started but, then there was a flash of light around her body. Callyn had to cover his eyes it was so bright. After the light faded Callyn looked at Emily and she looked different first thing Callyn noticed was her ears they were pointed. At that moment he realized that Emily was an elf not a human, Emily smiled. "Well I guess Bradly's for me has worn off finally."

"He had you look like a human, why?" Callyn asked.

"So, I could blend in with every world we traveled to together." Emily explained.

"Okay then." Callyn said.

"So, shall we get started?" Emily asked. Callyn nodded, "good, as I was saying we need to discover whether you can use gramarye."

"How do we do that?" Callyn asked.

"There are a few ways. First, I can give you a series of impossible menial tasks to complete until you become so frustrated that you use magic. Second, I could enter your mind and look for your connection to magic then show you how to access it." Emily said. "Which do you prefer?"

"When you say enter my mind what to you mean?" Callyn asked looking a little worried.

"I mean I will extent my mind to yours and search your mind to see if you can use magic." Emily said.

"What would it feel like, this ability to use magic?" Callyn asked.

"Kind of like a nub in your mind, a wall of sorts blocking the energy of your body from you being able to manipulate it." Emily explained.

Callyn thought for a moment, then he started searching his own mind and found what Emily had described. He tried to breach it at first it resisted him, but as he persisted the wall gave way and his body was flooded with energy. He opened his eyes and looked at Emily who was staring at him then when she sensed the pulse of energy her eyes widened and quickly said "Let if fade Callyn don't use a spell if could kill you!" she was slightly panicked.

Callyn nodded and let the energy flow back behind the wall in his mind. "That was amazing." Callyn said smiling.

"That it was. So, we know you can use magic." Emily said.

Callyn noticed something else different as well. His mind didn't seem like it was trapped in his own head anymore it was like when he broke that wall in his mid it broke all the walls around his consciousness he reached out he felt Emily's mind standing in front of him. Instantly he felt pain from her then a wall went up blocking him from her mind. She looked angry, but only slightly she said "Callyn reign it in."

Callyn did and said he was sorry. "I didn't mean to do that."

"It is okay. Just first lesson I will tell you is don't do that to anyone with out permission or unless it is a last resort." Emily said.

"Yes Ma'am." Callyn said looking at the ground embarrassed.

"Now, we can begin." Emily said.


	4. Chapter Four: The War

Chapter Four: The War

"First thing is using this type of magic is more dangerous then any of your other powers." Emily said.

"How so?" Callyn asked.

"Gramarye requires the energy from your body to work, if you cast a spell you aren't ready for it could do one of two things. At best you will pass out at worst you die, and once you release the spell you can't stop it until the spell either works or you die." Emily explained.

"So, don't go off and practice on my own like I usually do." Callyn said.

"No, if I give you a spell to work on you can work on it on your own. But, when you get the hang of it don't try and come up with something else, contact me immediately." Emily said.

"So, what do we do now ma'am?" Callyn asked.

"Now we start with the basics." She bends down and grabs a rock from the ground and hands it to Callyn. "Place this in your hand and say 'Stenr rïsa' and let the word be infused with power."

Callyn looks at the rock then breaches the magic in his mind the power flows through him. "Stenr rïsa" the stone wobbles slightly then it flies into the air and stops at his eye level. He smiles then he cuts off the flow of power and the rock drops back to his palm.

"Good." Emily said.

Anna walks out of the house followed by Jason. "Callyn Lord Kage wants to ask you something."

"Yes sir?" Callyn said noting the use of Jason's title by his mother he knelt like his mother taught him when dealing with someone of higher rank then you in the Traveler ranks.

"Rise Callyn." Jason said. Callyn did as he was told. "I have come, because the Village Hidden in the Leaves has requested assistance in their war."

"What does that mean for me Lord Kage?" Callyn asked.

"I want to see if you are willing to go and help them fight?" Jason asked.

"If it will help people then I will fight." Callyn said.

"Good." Jason said he turned and look at Anna and asked, "Do you believe he is ready to help Sargent Phelps?"

"Yes, I do." Anna said, but she looked upset.

"What is wrong mom?" Callyn asked.

"As your teacher I know you are ready for this, but as your mother I don't want to send you to war." Anna said.

"I understand, but he has made his decision Anna." Jason said.

"I know, when will he leave?"

"Now." Jason said.

Anna walked over to Callyn and looked him in the eyes. "Come back alive Callyn." She said and hugged him.

"I will try my best mom." Callyn said hugging her back. They broke apart, he looked at Jason and asked, "what do I need before we leave."

"Only your weapons." Jason said. Callyn nodded then ran and grabbed his weapons. He ran back to the backyard then realized something.

"I had plans to hang out with Kara tomorrow, what do I do about that?" Callyn said.

"I can cover for you." Anna said.

"What about the dance?" Callyn said now that he was looking forward to going with Kara.

"You may not miss it we will see." Jason said.

"Will I only be there for a week?" Callyn asked.

"No, but time passes differently in other worlds." Jason said.

"That makes no sense." Callyn said.

"No, it doesn't." Jason laughed. "No one has been able to figure out how it works."

Callyn nodded and said, "I'm ready Lord Kage."

"Then let's go then." Jason said. Callyn put his hand on Jason's shoulder, Jason preformed the hand signs and they were gone then they were in a place Callyn had never seen before. "Welcome to the Hidden Leaf village."

Callyn looked around and saw a small village with a few shops and houses surrounded by a tall wall. "Looks nice." He said.

"Now we need to introduce you to the Hokage." Jason said as he leads Callyn through the village. They walked toward a tower in the center of the village. Once they arrive Jason brings Callyn to the top, they stand in front of a door. He knocks and Callyn hears from the other side a voice tells them to enter, Jason opens the door and Callyn sees and man with white hair.

"How may I help you Jason?" The man askes.

"I have someone here who is willing to help with your war." Jason said.

"And who are you?" The man asked Callyn.

"Callyn, sir." Callyn said.

"Nice to meet you Callyn, I am Tobirama Senju the second Hokage of the Leaf village." Tobirama said.

"Nice to meet you as well, sir." Callyn said. Then the name clicked, and he realized that this was the man who had developed most of the jutsu that he had been learning.

"So what blood line trait do you have?" Tobirama asked Callyn.

"I don't know yet, sir." Callyn said.

Jason looked at him shocked and said, "I thought that lava jutsu was your blood line trait?"

"No, sir that was just a jutsu I came up with." Callyn said.

"You are saying you made a Lava Release and you are not a jinjeriki?" Tobirama asked.

"Yes sir." Callyn said.

"I see, well that is very interesting to be sure." Tobirama said looking down at his desk in thought. He looked up and said to Jason, "will that be all Jason?"

"Yes, unfortunately he was the only one willing to come and fight with you." Jason said.

"That is fine I wasn't expecting that much, but thank you for trying." Tobirama said.

"Of course, anytime." Jason said, he looked at Callyn and said, "well this is where I leave you Callyn. Don't end up dead okay."

"Wait, you're not fighting with them?" Callyn asked confused thinking that the Kage would fight with his men.

"I wish I could, however my assistance was not requested." Jason said looking at the Hokage.

"He is right, we don't need that much help." Tobirama said.

"Okay, that makes no sense to me, but who am I to argue." Callyn said.

"Rules are rules Callyn, they are bound by old magic that the Beginner himself worked that we can't change." Jason said with a small smile. With that he preformed the hand signs and disappeared in a puff of smoke.

Callyn turned and looked at the Second Hokage and waited for him to say something. "What all do you know about what is happening here?" Tobirama asked.

"Not much, other then that you are at war with another village I'm assuming." Callyn said.

"That is true." Tobirama said.

"I see, what does that mean for me sir?" Callyn asked.

"You will be placed with my team." Tobirama said.

"When do we start sir?" Callyn asked ready to start helping.

"We leave in a few hours for the front lines." Tobirama said.

"Yes sir." Callyn said.

"Have you ever fought in a team before?" Tobirama asked.

"No sir." Callyn said.

Tobirama looked upset by this news. "Don't they pair you as teams at your academy?"

"I'm not sure sir, I don't attend the academy." Callyn said.

"I was not aware of that." Tobirama said Callyn could tell he was deep in thought about what he had just learned.

"I can work with a team without issue sir. I have worked with other people on other things just not a fight." Callyn said quickly.

"We will see, just don't run off and get yourself or a teammate killed understand?" Tobirama said.

"Yes sir."

Tobirama stood up and said, "let us get going we are meeting the rest of the team at the south gate." Callyn and Tobirama leave the room while they are walking down the hall and Tobirama hands Callyn a head band and said, "You will need to wear that." Callyn looked down at the head band in his hand there was a metal plate with the symbol for the village engraved on the face. Callyn put it on his head and followed the Hokage out of the tower and to the south gate of the village. As they walked Callyn saw wounded being taken to the hospital at the opposite end of the village. He could tell that this would be a very bloody fight, they arrived at the gate to see three other people waiting for them. As they made it to the new group one of the men stepped forward and offered Callyn his hand.

Callyn took it and said, "Hello, my name is Callyn."

"Hiruzen Sarutobi, nice to meet you." Hiruzen said smiling. "You must be our traveler back up."

"Yes, or so I was told." Callyn said.

"You must be skilled if your Kage asked you to come, what year are you in your training at your academy?" Hiruzen asked.

"He does not attend their academy." Tobirama said.

"Oh, so how long have you been training then?" Hiruzen asked.

Callyn looked down and mumbled, "a week."

"Sorry didn't catch that?" Hiruzen said.

"One week." Callyn said louder, everyone there looked shocked.

"You are joking?" Hiruzen asked.

Callyn shook his head, "He is going to get us killed sensei!" the only girl in the group.

"His Kage recommended him personally so I doubt that Koharu." Tobirama said, but he didn't look like he believed his own words. "Have you ever been tested by anyone?" Tobirama asked Callyn.

"Yes sir, Jason has tested me." Callyn said.

"And what was his verdict?" Hiruzen asked.

"That I was very strong for someone who hadn't been training that long." Callyn said.

"I see good enough for me sensei." Hiruzen said.

"I agree." Tobirama said. "Now let us go." They headed out, but the other two the one Tobirama had called Koharu and the one that Callyn learned his name from Hiruzen was, Homura. They traveled for two days Callyn mostly talked to Hiruzen and they seemed to become fast friends. Once they were about an hour from the front line Tobirama had them stop by putting his hand up. They all stopped and Callyn was the first to see why they had stopped there were subtle signs of movement. They were standing on a tree branch around fifty feet above the ground with a river below and to the left of them, Callyn saw out of the corner of his eye leaves moving then a glint of metal as four kunai went flying towards Koharu, she didn't see them so Callyn reacted by jumping in front of her and knocking the kunai away with his own. After that six men wearing the uniform of a Hidden Mist shinobi stepped out into the open.

"Well would you look at this, the Hokage himself." One of the men said stepping forward making him the leader in Callyn's mind.

"If you know who I am then, you know that you don't stand a chance." Tobirama said preparing for battle.

"That's why I brought all these men." The man said gesturing to the other five men.

"Sensei, let us handle these dumb asses." Hiruzen said pulling out his own weapon.

Tobirama smiles and said, "go for it." And with that Hiruzen and Callyn launched into battle followed by Koharu and Homura. The mist shinobi weren't expecting this and were caught off guard, Callyn was the first to reach them he thrust his kunai towards the leaders throat, but was blocked by the mans kunai. The leader jumped back to make a gap and quickly flew through hand signs there was a blast of water coming from the river and a dragon made of nothing, but water came at Callyn. Thinking quickly Callyn dodged the attack he saw Hiruzen form hand signs that belong to the Great Mud River jutsu as he brought his hand up to his lips he exhaled a huge river made up of mud, flowed towards the mist ninja. The ninjas jumped up onto the branches above them, Callyn goes through the hand signs and mentally said _Fire Style: Fireball Jutsu,_ a massive fire ball was sent towards the enemy Hiruzen saw the it and smiled the mist ninjas were still on the defensive dodging the young leaf ninjas attacks while Tobirama was just watching Callyn to see how he did.

One of the mist ninja went through hand signs and said, "Ninja art: Hidden Mist Jutsu." Fog started to roll in thick obscuring all their vison. The four, leaf ninja regrouped around Tobirama their backs to him. Homura went through hand signs and said, "Wind Style: Great Clearing Gust." There was a gust of wind that swept the fog away, seeing Homura use a wind jutsu gave Callyn and idea.

"Homura can you use that again after I use one of my fire jutsu?" Callyn asked. Homura nodded and got ready. Callyn looked around and saw that a two of the mist ninja were standing preparing their own jutsu, Callyn went through his hand signs and said "now!" _Fire Style: Dragon Flame Jutsu._ As Callyn sent the jutsu toward the enemy Homura cast his wind style which strengthened Callyn's jutsu. The two jutsu hit their mark and the two mist ninja screamed as they were engulfed in the raging inferno, the fire died and Callyn saw that the two mist ninja were dead, burned to a crisp. He didn't have time to think about what he had done, because at that moment the rest of the mist ninja came out of hiding to attack the group. They were surrounded Callyn and the others with him were fending off their attacks Callyn was thinking of how to get them to back up so his allies and him could fight more freely. Then he saw Hiruzen take a slash from the enemy kunai, Callyn got mad and decided to scare the enemy into backing up. He willed fire to life all over his body he felt the usual tug in his stomach that he always did when he summoned fire with his father's gift. Callyn punched out catching the ninja in front of him in the chest melting through the mans shirt and straight into his chest, he fell to the ground dead before he could scream. The plan worked, and the last three mist shinobi jumped back. Callyn stepped forward still wreathed in flames he smiled at the last three enemies. His allies were still standing there in shock at what they were watching.

Callyn looked back and let the fire die out and asked, "what, you didn't know I could do that?"

"No, we did not." Tobirama said in shock.

"Oh." Callyn said surprised, he had thought Jason had told them about that. "Well shale we finish this?" Callyn said.

And with that the four young leaf shinobi stepped forward ready to attack, the leader of the mist ninjas looked horrified and said with his voice shaking, "You…you're a…a demon."

"Not quite." Callyn said with a smile. He then quickly finished off the leader as Hiruzen and Homura finished off the other two ninjas with a quick thrust of their kunai to their hearts. They dropped dead at the three leaf shinobi's feet. Callyn looked around the battle field and saw the other bodies four of which died by his hand, Tobirama walked over to him.

"This is the first time you have killed another person, isn't it?" Tobirama said. Callyn nodded as he kept inspecting the death he had caused. "I wish I could say it gets easier, but that would be a lie." Tobirama said placing his hand on Callyn's shoulder. "We have to go and join the front-line forces."

"Yes sir." Callyn said turning away from the bodies. They all continued towards the front line, the battle having take no more then ten minutes. Once they arrived at the front lines they could tell they were in a lull between fighting.

Tobirama walked up to a man who looked to be in charge and said, "Status report."

The man started to give his report to the Hokage, while Tobirama was getting the briefing Hiruzen turned toward Callyn and said, "What was that fire thing you did back there?"

"It is a gift from my father Hephaestus I'm also immune to fire." Callyn said.

"So, you can cover your body in fire whenever you want?" Homura asked.

"That was the first time I had done that, but yes I can summon fire at will." Callyn said as he held his hand out in front of him and summoned a small white-hot fire in the palm of his hand. Then he closed his fist and extinguished the flame.

"That must be useful in a fight." Koharu said.

"That was the first time I've used it in a fight as well." Callyn said.

"A lot of firsts back there." Hiruzen said.

"Yeah, you could say that." Callyn said thinking back on the four men he had just killed. He could still see their faces in his minds eye. As he thought he didn't notice Tobirama had come back over and was talking to him until Hiruzen nudged him. "What? Sorry I was thinking." Callyn said to Tobirama.

"I was saying we will be launching an attack soon to try and catch the enemy off guard, but first Hiruzen see a healer about that wound." Tobirama said.

"Yes sensei." Hiruzen said walking off towards a group of medical ninjas.

They waited for the order to move in to attack the enemy. Callyn was with Tobirama and the rest of his team, finally the order was given, and they moved forward and started to attack Callyn started with a few fire jutsu as well as his kunai. Callyn smiled as he preformed the shadow clone jutsu and made ten clones of himself, Tobirama was surprised that this kid could use his Shadow Clone Jutsu but decided to join him and made another ten clones of himself. They all worked together like a well-oiled machine, like they had been working together for years instead of having only fought together one other time before this.

The enemies dispatched Callyn's clones quickly and during the battle he had ended up getting surrounded. He could see his team mates a short distance away and jumped into the air as high as he could and went thought the hand signs he had work so hard to put together and for the first time in a real battle he used his new jutsu in his mind he shouted _Ninja Art: Great Lava Wave._ As Callyn landed he slammed his hands to the ground causing a huge wall of lava up into the air. At it's peak the lava started to fall toward the main group of enemies, the ninjas saw it coming, but they weren't fast enough to dodge it the wave came crashing down burying the ninjas in burning lava.

Callyn made his way back to his team mates as he got next to Koharu she looked at him and said, "Welcome back."

"Thanks." Callyn said with a smile. They went back to work, Callyn looked over and saw Hiruzen engaged with a mist ninja, Hiruzen didn't notice the other ninja sneaking up behind him the one behind Hiruzen threw a kunai and Callyn could tell if someone didn't stop it that the kunai would hit Hiruzen in the spine so Callyn acted and threw himself between Hiruzen and the kunai, he intended to block it with his own kunai. He was to slow however, and he felt the cold steel rip through his jacket and into his side just above his waist. It felt like someone lit his side on fire, or what Callyn assumed it felt like to be on fire. Callyn threw his own kunai at the enemy and his hit his mark and buried itself in the eye socket of the enemy.

Hiruzen finished off the ninja in front of him and turned to see Callyn pulling the Kunai out of his side wincing in pain. Blood started flowing out of the wound and Hiruzen said, "are you okay Callyn?"

"Should be fine." Callyn said through gritted teeth. "Hurts like a bitch though."

Tobirama came over and said, "if you don't get to a medic you will bleed out."

"There isn't enough time." Callyn said. He looked down at the wound and the words came to his mind with out him trying, he knew Emily would be pissed if she found out what he was about to do, but he summoned the magic and said "waíse heill." He placed his hand over the wound and watched as the skin began to knit itself back together once he was done he noticed a huge dip in his energy level.

Callyn stumbled and Tobirama caught him, he handed Callyn a little black pill and said, "eat this it will help."

Callyn did so, and as soon as he swallowed the pill he felt his body filled with energy to replace what he had used to heal his wound. "Thank you, sir." Callyn said. Tobirama nodded and Callyn stood up, they all started fighting again.

The fighting lasted for days finally the Mist shinobi and their allies retreated. Callyn and his team were exhausted covered in cuts and bruises, but no more serious wounds. They were also covered in blood and gore from the battle. Callyn sat with his back against a tree taking a deep breath and relaxed slightly. Hiruzen came up and sat next to him along with Koharu and Homura. Hiruzen looked over at Callyn and said, "Thank you by the way, for saving my life when the fight started."

"No problem." Callyn said. His wound was healed and only a small scar was visible since Callyn wasn't quite skilled enough to heal it fully all at once. They continued sitting trying to recover from the fighting, they all talked about trivial things nothing of importance.

During a lull in the conversation Callyn heard a twig snap behind them, so did Hiruzen they both got up and drew weapons as they turned toward the noise. They looked at the spot they thought they heard the noise, it was dark Callyn looked at Hiruzen and nodded. They had been fighting so long all four of them developed a language with out speaking so Hiruzen said, "don't want to waste chakra."

Callyn nodded and closed his eyes and sent his mind out toward the spot and just beyond. He opened his eyes as he felt the minds of at least ten shinobi. Hiruzen looked at him and was about to ask if he noticed anything, when Callyn put his kunai away and grabbed one with an explosive tag. That got Koharu and Homura they got up and readied their own weapons, Tobirama walked up behind them and noticed the tension and whispered, "what is wrong?" Callyn one finger followed by his hand into a circle meaning zero and pointed in the direction he was looking. Tobirama nodded understanding what he was saying. He tapped Callyn on the shoulder to let him know they were all ready, with that Callyn threw the kunai in the middle of the minds he sensed. He closed his mind off from the enemies right before the tag exploded. Some of the shinobi were blasted into the open the rest jumped out. They were all from the Hidden Mist village, before they could recover their wits Callyn and his team were on them, they killed more then half before the rest got their bearings. The remaining three got ready to fight right then Callyn said, "we are trying to relax and talk. Why did you have to ruin our night?" He walked towards the remaining three enemy shinobi as he did he felt his body catch fire again, the enemies' eyes widened in terror.

Callyn kept advancing slowly and the Mist ninja seemed like they couldn't move, they thought they were witnessing a demon among them. As Callyn got to the three shinobi one struck with a kunai going for his heart, Callyn smiled and increased the temperature of the fire in front of his body so hot that as the metal of the kunai melted instantly. The Mist shinobi panicked and dropped the remains of the kunai, Callyn laughed "if you think I am a demon, what makes you think a knife will hurt me?" Callyn punched the man who tried to stab him in the chest shooting fire through his chest at the same time. The man was dead before he hit the ground, as the enemy hit the ground the remaining two shinobi turned and fled as fast as they could. Callyn looked at Tobirama and asked, "should we go after them, sir?"

"No, let them go." Tobirama said.

Then there was a call from where the battle had taken place only a few hours before. "Enemies in bound!"

"Let's go." Callyn said with out thinking, then with his surprise they listened, and they took off towards the battle field. They got to the front and took up position ready to fight. Callyn smiled as they were ordered to meet the enemy in the middle, Callyn's team was the first ones to the enemy. Right as they met the enemy Callyn went through the hand signs and said in his mind _Earth Style: Stone Bullet._ Chunks of stone raised from the ground and launched themselves at the enemy ranks. The jutsu killed a f handful of people, Callyn then switched to his earth bending to reserve his chakra. He launched a massive boulder into the group of enemies, it crushed another ten men. Callyn went through the ranks killing with impunity and at one time he found himself laughing, at another time he saw had his body covered in fire again.

This fight lasted another three days with little or no time to rest. The Hidden Mist shinobi retreated again having lost most of their troops. "They will wait for reinforcements before they attack again." Tobirama said.

"Good, now maybe we can rest." Callyn said.

Tobirama looks at Callyn and said, "I have a field promotion for you Callyn."

"What!?" Callyn said shocked.

"I am going to promote you to chūnin." Tobirama said.

"But, I'm not even a Genin yet sir." Callyn said.

"No, but you have shown what it takes to be chūnin in the brief time you have been here." Tobirama said.

"It's an honor, thank you sir." Callyn said bowing.

They stayed on the front line for a month in full, in that time they had fought at least four more times. Finally, Callyn and his team went back to the village exhausted and covered in minor wounds.

They were about a day's travel from the battle field when they encountered a group of enemies that had snuck past the front lines. Tobirama prepared to engage them with Callyn and the others backing him up, when the shinobi saw Callyn and they turned to run, but they didn't get a chance Tobirama ended them quicker then you could say Hokage. He went through their things to help to see why they had tried to run, he found their bingo book and opened it and laughed as he handed it to Callyn.

Callyn looked at the page it was on and saw a drawing of him and next to it was all the information the enemy had on him. _Name: Unknown; Alias: The Red Demon of the Leaf; Suggested actions on contact: Flee on sight._ Callyn laughed. "What is so funny?" Hiruzen asked.

"I have flee on sight order from the Hidden Mist Village." Callyn said laughing even harder.

"You are kidding me?" Hiruzen said grabbing the book and reading it. He too started laughing and said to the others, "He is not kidding. He is also known by them as the Red Demon of the Leaf."

At this point they were all laughing. "We should get moving so we can make it back to the Leaf." Tobirama said regaining control of himself. They all nod and they get moving. They make it back to the village and Tobirama contacts Jason and he arrives s few moments later.

"You couldn't have him shower first?" Jason said looking at Callyn.

"Sorry, I thought he would want to get home. He has been here for a month and fighting most of those." Tobirama said.

"Really? It has only been four days to his mother." Jason said.

"Yes, a full month here. He even earned himself a title from our enemies." Tobirama said.

"What it is?" Jason said looking impressed.

"The Red Demon of the Leaf. He also received a field promotion to chūnin." Tobirama said.

"Good to know. Anything else you need from him?" Jason said.

"No, he is good to go." Tobirama smiled and looked at Callyn and said, "it was a pleaser fighting with you Callyn."

"You to Lord Hokage." Callyn said bowing slightly.

"Call me Tobirama Callyn." Tobirama said.

"Okay Tobirama. I hope we can fight together again." Callyn said smiling.

"Well, hopefully next time we meet there won't be a war going on." Tobirama said.

"True." Callyn said. "Well goodbye Tobirama tell the others the same please."

Tobirama nodded and Callyn put his hand on Jason's shoulder as he went through the hand signs and with that he was back in his living room with his mother sitting on the couch.


	5. Chapter Five: The Dance

Chapter Five: The Dance

Callyn's mother hugged her son as soon as she saw him, she hugged him so tight he had to say, "can't breathe mom."

"Sorry." Anna said letting him go. She held him at arm's length looking him up and down, "All your same limbs that is good, I don't see any new scars either." She said.

"Well I do have this one." Callyn said lifting his shirt showing her the small scar on his side.

"What happened?" Anna asked.

"Took a kunai defending Hiruzen." Callyn said shrugging.

"That is a place that medical ninjutsu can't heal. How did you not bleed to death?" Anna asked.

"With magic." Callyn said looking sheepishly at his feet.

"Emily won't like that." Anna said.

"I know, but at least I'm alive." Callyn said.

"True." Anna said. "Now go take a shower you stink, and you are covered in blood."

"Yes ma'am." Callyn said he walked upstairs and took a shower.

Callyn was getting dressed feeling great after the shower when he heard his mother call up to him, "there is someone here to see you Callyn!"

"I'll be down in a second!" Callyn called back. He finished getting dressed and ran down stairs, he went into the living room and saw Kara and Alex sitting on the couch. Callyn smiled when he saw them and went in and hugged them both in turn spending more time with Kara. "It's good to see you." He said.

"You too, how was the visit with your aunt?" Kara asked.

"Good, I had a lot of fun." Callyn said. He looked at Kara and had a sudden urge to kiss her, but he stopped himself.

They all sat down with Callyn sitting next to Kara, he took her hand with out thinking about it. Kara blushed slightly and smiled. "So, what are you two doing here? Not that I mind." Callyn said.

"Nothing really, just wanted to see if you were home yet." Alex said.

"Well I just got here so perfect timing." Callyn said.

"Good." Kara said smiling.

They sat and talked for a few hours then Kara and Alex left, Callyn gave Kara a kiss on the cheek as she left.

"So, is there anything you want to talk about Callyn?" Anna asked her son.

"I got the rank of chūnin and the name of The Red demon of the Leaf from the Hidden Mist village." Callyn said.

"Sounds impressive, but are you okay Callyn?" Anna asked looking concerned.

"Yes, mom I am. I just want to relax." Callyn said.

"Well, alright are you ready for the dance then it is in two days." Anna said.

"I am." Callyn said smiling thinking of Kara.

"Did you miss Kara while you were gone?" Anna asked smiling.

"Yes, I did. Why do you ask mom?" Callyn asked.

"No reason." Anna said.

"Okay." Callyn said unsure.

"I'm going to make dinner now." Anna said.

Callyn nodded then stood up and went to the back door telling his mother he was going to work at his forge for a little bit. He walked out and started his forge, he then grabbed the meteorite. As the forge heated up he started to design his project. The forge was hot and Callyn put the meteorite in the forge and let it heat up. He started working the metal he worked for at least an hour he finished the bracelet he had made for Kara. He smiled finally fully relaxed, he heard his mother calling him for dinner. He went in and ate and talked to his mother, then he went to bed.

Callyn had some troubled dreams about the war, he woke up screaming. His mother rushed in, "What's wrong Callyn?" Anna asked.

"Just a nightmare mom, I'm fine." Callyn said breathing heavily.

"Are you sure?"

"Yes."

"Try to get some more sleep then." Anna said as she left looking very concerned for her son. Callyn did just that and slept until the morning. He got up and got ready for school that morning.

He went to the bus stop and saw Alex and Kara waiting there, he smiled when he saw Kara. As he walked up to them Kara said, "Hey Callyn how was your night?"

"Good, had a nightmare, but other then that it was good." Callyn said hugging Kara then Alex.

"That's good to hear." Alex said.

The bus arrived they got on Callyn and Kara sat next to each other as always. They talked and held hands the whole trip, Kara would never know how much Callyn had missed her while he was gone. She also thought only four days had passed since he last saw her, but he knew for him it was a month. A long and exhausting month full of death and destruction, he smiled thankful he was home. The bus arrived at the school and they got off and went to their first class, it was history he didn't pay much attention like usual. This time was different though, he was deep in thought about the battles he had fought over the last month of his life. Flashes of the faces of men and women he had killed flashed before his eyes, he was so deep in thought he didn't notice the bell ring until the teacher tapped him on the shoulder, he reacted and grabbed the teacher by the wrist and slammed him face first into the desk hard enough that the desk almost collapsed. Once he realized what he did he let go just as quick, "I'm so sorry Mr. Grace, sir." Callyn said.

"It's okay you clearly didn't mean to do it." Mr. Grace said to him as he stood back up. Mr. Grace looked at Callyn with concern, "is everything okay Mr. Phelps?" he asked.

"Yes sir, I was just thinking." Callyn said.

Mr. Grace considered Callyn's eyes and said, "there is something different about you." It was a statement not a question.

"Not really sir, just a little jumpy is all." Callyn said getting uncomfortable with how close Mr. Grace was looking at him.

"I can tell that." Mr. Grace said with a chuckle. "Could you do me a favor and tell your mother I want to talk to her tomorrow after school, when you get home."

"Why?" Callyn asked.

"Nothing major just need to talk to her in person is all." Mr. Grace said. He walked back to his desk and sat down and told Callyn if he didn't go he would be late for his next class.

Callyn left and went to his next class and went through the rest of the day without another incident like in history class. As he got off the bus he said good bye to Alex then to Kara and gave her a kiss on the cheek again, she blushed and said good bye. Callyn walked the rest of the way home when he got through the door he called for his mother who came into the hall from the living room. "Welcome home Callyn." She said.

"Thanks mom, Mr. Grace wants me to tell you that he wants to see you tomorrow after school if you can." Callyn said.

"Why?" Anna asked confused.

"I may of may not have slammed his face into a desk today." Callyn said looking down at his feet.

"Why would you do that Callyn!?" anna asked in shock.

"It was an accident, I wasn't paying attention and he tapped me on the shoulder and I just reacted." Callyn said.

"I see. Are you in trouble?" Anna asked.

"Not that he said, he just wants to talk to you about something in person." Callyn said.

"Then I guess I will be picking you up after school tomorrow, I might as well give Alex and Kara a ride as well." Anna said.

Callyn looked up and saw Emily walk into the hall from the living room. "Hello, welcome back Callyn." She said.

"Hello ma'am, and thank you." Callyn said.

"Your mother said you used gramarye while you were gone." Emily said.

"Yes ma'am, sorry I thought I had to it was that or the medics would have tried to cauterize the wound and we both know that wouldn't have worked and I would have bled out." Callyn said.

"I understand, I'm not mad Callyn just glad you didn't kill yourself in the process." Emily said.

"So am I." Callyn said smirking. "Will we be continuing my magic training today?" he asked.

"If you want to and if its okay with your mother then, yes we can." Emily said looking at Anna who nodded her approval.

"Thank you." Callyn said dropping his bag at the door. "Shall we get started ma'am?"

"Follow me." Emily said leading Callyn out to the backyard. Callyn spent the rest of the day learning how to use magic and everything else about it. At the end of the day Callyn was exhausted, but he was happy to be back at his training.

"Thank you for the training ma'am." Callyn said in the ancient language.

"It was a pleaser, we will continue again tomorrow." Emily replied also in the ancient language.

"Of course, ma'am." Callyn said. They went inside, and Emily said goodbye to Anna and went home for the night.

"So, do you want to tell me what's wrong now?" Anna asked turning on Callyn.

"What do you mean mom?" Callyn said.

"You are different, I knew you would be. War changes everyone it touches." Anna said.

"Yes, but it wasn't the horrors of war that have me thinking about it now." Callyn said quietly.

"It is the fighting isn't it?" Anna said with a faint smile on her lips.

"Yes, and the fact that I was so good at it. It was exhilarating and I'm good at it." Callyn said.

"I understand." Anna said.

"And then I keep seeing the faces of everyone I killed, with was so many keep flashing every time I close my eyes or let myself think about it." Callyn said.

"I see." Anna said.

"But, what is worse is seeing my comrades who weren't as lucky to survive the fight, the ones I saw die. But, the thing is..." Callyn said drawing off at the end.

"You would go back in a heart beat to help the village." It was a statement not a question.

"Yes." Callyn stood up and started to pace back and forth in the middle of the living room while he talked, he kept ranting about it and then he stopped suddenly as he thought of the friends he had made in the village. He smiled and looked at his mother with tears in his eyes from his recounting of the events of the last month he went through. He said, "but, I wouldn't change any of it."

Anna smiled and got up and hugged Callyn and said, "I understand."

Callyn knew she did, she had told him stories about what she had done while she was still active in the Travelers. "I think I should go to bed now though it's getting late."

"Of course, goodnight I love you." Anna said letting him go.

"Goodnight I love you too, thank you for listening." Callyn said wiping his eyes.

"Anytime, you know that. That is what mothers are for." Anna said smiling. Callyn nodded and went up and went to bed. That night he didn't have any nightmares. He felt a lot better after talking about it with someone who understood. He woke up the next morning and got ready for school.

He went through the entire day feeling much better. The end of school came up quickly and he had told Kara and Alex that his mother was giving them a ride home after she spoke with Mr. Grace. Callyn's mother showed up to the school and went to Mr. Grace's class room and closed the door. They were in there for half an hour, Callyn was starting to get nervous when the door opened, and Mr. Grace called him in. He walked in to the classroom to see his mother sitting at a chair across from Mr. Grace's desk. Mr. Grace moved another chair next to his mother and gestured for him to sit down, Callyn sat down and noticed that Mr. Grace had the sleeves of his long sleeve button up shirt rolled up to his elbows. As he sat down Callyn noticed the inside of his right forearm, he saw the Traveler mark tattooed there.

"You're a Traveler." Callyn said in shock.

"Not anymore, I retired some years ago." Mr. Grace said smiling.

"That is why you weren't that upset when I slammed you into the desk." Callyn said.

"Yes, I noticed the look in your eyes. You just got done fighting in a war, didn't you?" Mr. Grace asked.

"Yes sir." Callyn said.

"Have you talked to anyone about it yet?" Mr. Grace asked.

"Yes, my mother." Callyn said.

"Good, so there shouldn't be anymore out bursts like yesterday?" Mr. Grace asked.

"No promises sir." Callyn said.

"That is fine when I see you get that look I won't touch you." He said with a smile on his face.

"That would be best sir." Callyn said smiling back.

"That will be all, thank you for coming to see me Ms. Phelps." Mr. Grace said.

"It was no trouble. I'm glad Callyn has a teacher who understands what he is going through." Anna said standing up reaching out to shake his hand Mr. Grace stood and shook Anna's hand.

Callyn and his mother turned and said goodbye and left the room. Kara and Alex were waiting in the hallway. Callyn smiled and they all went to the car making small talk.

Anna dropped Kara and Alex off first then Callyn and her went home where Emily was waiting for Callyn to begin their training session. They trained until the sun went down again, another day Callyn went to bed exhausted. The next day was the dance so school was a half day, the day went in a blur because Callyn was getting nervous about his date with Kara. Callyn got home to see his mother smiling. "What are you smiling for mom?" Callyn asked.

"You have your first date tonight." Anna said almost giddy.

"Mom I'm nervous enough, so please don't make it worse." Callyn said.

Anna was still smiling and walked into the living room. Callyn went out to his workshop to grab the bracelet he had made from the meteorite and fitted with a sapphire to bring out Kara's eyes. He also started to fill the gem with his own energy after Emily taught him how to. He also placed wards on the band of metal that would be fueled by the energy from the gem. Callyn spent the rest of the day until half an hour before he had to leave studying, he then started to get dressed in his suit. He noticed the suit was a little baggy on him now. He walked downstairs to his mother and she noticed the size change as well. "Seems you lost weight since we bought that." She said.

"I noticed that to, but it is to late to fix it now." Callyn said.

"Not really." Anna said as she walked up to Callyn and drew an odd symbol on the floor in chalk she just so happened to have in her pocket. "Step into the circle." She instructed. Callyn did as he was told, and his mother put her hands over the circle and there was a flash of light and Callyn felt the suit shrink to fit perfectly like it did before. "There, done." Anna said.

"How did you do that?" Callyn asked.

"Alchemy." Anna said simply.

"When do I learn that?" Callyn asked.

"After you learn magic." Anna said. Callyn nodded, and his mother said with a huge smile, "we should get going so you aren't late for your date." They went to the car and arrived fifteen minutes early.

Callyn and his mother walked up to the Danvers's front door, Callyn knocked and Mrs. Danvers answered the door and smiled when she saw Callyn. "You clean up nice Callyn, Kara is not ready yet so please come in and wait." Callyn smiled and stepped through the door followed by his mother and went to the living room. A few moments later there was another knock on the door. "That must be Alex's date." Mrs. Danvers said walking back to the door and opened and Callyn could hear her talking and a few moments later a boy he had seen around school but didn't know the name of walked into the living room.

"Nice to meet you, my name is Callyn." Callyn said extending his hand to the boy.

"I'm Skylar, nice to meet you too." Skylar said shaking Callyn's hand.

Callyn and Skylar were talking for about fifteen minutes when Mrs. Danvers came in and said the girls were ready. The first one down was Alex, she was wearing a knee length black dress that was form fitting with high heels. Skylar's jaw dropped as he saw her so did Callyn's. Callyn had never seen Alex in a dress before and she looked beautiful, she got to the bottom of the stairs and Skylar was the first to speak and said, "you look amazing Alex."

"Thank you, Skylar." Alex said smiling. She looked at Callyn and smiled wider and called up the stairs for Kara. Callyn looked up at the top of the stairs as Kara rounded the corner into view. Kara was wearing a Sapphire blue dress the stopped just above her knees. The skirt part was looser then Alex's, but the top part was form fitting. She looked more beautiful then Alex did in Callyn's eyes. Kara walked down the stairs and stopped in front of Callyn and waited expectantly for him to say something.

"Well, what do you think?" Kara asked motioning her arms down her dress.

"There are no words I can think of to describe how beautiful you look Kara." Callyn said still staring at her.

Kara blushed and said, "Thank you Callyn." She smiled and finished, "you look great yourself."

"Thank you." Callyn said smiling.

Mrs. Danvers and Anna were smiling and told them all to gather for pictures. Before they started to take pictures Callyn asked them to wait. He reached into his pocket and pulled out the bracelet he had made and handed it to Kara.

"This is beautiful Callyn." Kara said looking at it. "Is this the meteorite we gave you for your birthday?"

"Part of it yes." Callyn said.

"Is that a real sapphire?" Alex asked looking at the bracelet over Kara's shoulder.

"Yes, I had one laying around form an old project." Callyn said.

Kara put on the bracelet and smiled, she said, "it is amazing Callyn, thank you."

Callyn smiled glad she liked it, now their mothers started to take pictures. After about a hundred pictures they loaded up into Callyn's mother's car and headed to the dance. Callyn's mother dropped them off a few minutes later, they could have walked there easy, it would just take around fifteen minutes to get to Kara's house from there and none of them wanted to walk that long. But tonight, Callyn's mother said him and Kara could walk home after the dance with Mrs. Danvers permission of course. The four kids walked into the gym to see that it was decorated with balloons and streamers, there was already music playing. Alex and her date walked off to the dance floor to start dancing, Callyn and Kara stood their rather awkwardly. "I just realized something Kara." Callyn said smiling.

"What's that?" Kara asked looking at him.

"I never learned how to dance." Callyn chuckled slightly thinking about everything else he had learned in the last two weeks.

"I see, well I'm not that good at it either being so clumsy." Kara said laughing lightly.

"Well, would you like to go make fools of ourselves with me?" Callyn said holding his hand out to Kara smiling. She giggled and nodded taking his hand, and let him lead her out to the dance floor. The song was a fast paced one, Callyn had never heard it before, and just as promised he had no idea what he was doing so he just acted like an idiot to make Kara laugh and it worked. They dance for a few more songs then left the dance floor to get something to drink. They talked and joked like they always did, then Callyn noticed that a slow song had started to play. Callyn smiled and set his drink down and asked Kara if she wanted to dance again. She smiled and took his hand again, so he could lead her back to the floor. Callyn placed both is hands on Kara's waist and she put her hands around his neck. They started to sway to the music, Callyn smiled and said, "well I haven't stepped on your feet yet, so I consider this a success."

"Same here." Kara laughed. They kept dancing until the end of the song, Callyn never took his eyes off Kara's face getting the same urge to kiss her as before. Kara seemed to have the same idea because she started to lean in closer to him. Callyn leaned in with her and their lips met and Callyn's heart seemed to stop for a second, Kara broke the contact first and was blushing a deep red color.

"Sorry, I just wanted to do that." Kara said. With a small smile on her face.

"Don't be, I wanted to kiss you too." Callyn said smiled. "I'm sure it wasn't all that good, but I really enjoyed it." He said.

"So, did I." Kara said grinning. Callyn grinned back, then the song ended, and they left the dance floor as another fast song started to play. The rest of the night was great, Callyn and Kara danced for a few more songs throughout the night. Then they announced that the dance was ending soon, Callyn looked at the clock and saw it was ten o'clock at night the time him and Kara were supposed to start walking back home. So, they said told Alex and left, it was dark out side and slightly chilly so Callyn took his jacket and draped it over Kara's shoulders. "Thank you, but won't you get cold?" She said.

"I'll be fine I promise." Callyn said. They were walking through town for at least five minutes, when Callyn noticed a man walking toward them with his hands in the pockets of his jacket with a hood pulled up over his face.

As they came even with the man he pulled a gun and said, "give me all your valuables, now!"

Kara looked scared, but Callyn stayed calm and said, "are you really trying to rob two middle schoolers man?"

"Yes, now give me what I asked for and nobody will get hurt!" the man said pointing the gun at Callyn.

"I have better idea, you can put the gun down and walk away." Callyn said perfectly calm.

"Just give him what he wants Callyn, please." Kara said.

Callyn turned his head slightly to look at Kara and said, "don't worry nothing is going to happen." He turned and looked back at the man and noticed his gun had shifted to point at Kara. "That is a mistake man, drop your gun and I won't hurt you." Callyn said stepping in front of the gun.

"Just give me your things and I will leave kid." The man said.

Callyn looked the man in the eye and didn't move, what happened next happened so fast. The man pulled the trigger and next thing Callyn knew Kara was in front of him taking the bullet straight to her chest. Callyn saw red, with out thinking he shot a blast of white hot fire at the gun melting it to a puddle and he walked forward as the man fell to his knees in shock and fear. Callyn stood over the man and raised his hand summoning fire to his palm ready to kill the man when he heard Kara shout, "Callyn stop!"

Callyn stopped and turned around to see Kara standing where he left her perfectly fine. Then he looked at the ground to see the bullet laying on the ground. "How?" was all he could think to say.

"It's a long story that I will be happy to tell you at home." Kara said.

"Okay." Callyn turned and looked down at the man and said coldly one word, "run." The man got up and ran as fast as he could. "I think we should call my mom to have her pick us up." Callyn said. Kara nodded, Callyn pulled his cell phone out and called his mother and told her where they were. Anna was there within minutes, Kara and Callyn got in the car. They drove in silence until they arrived at the Danvers house. Kara got out and said to Callyn and his mother that they should both come inside. They both followed her into the house where Mrs. Danvers was waiting in the living room. She looked nervous clearly Callyn's mother had told her what was going on. She ran up and asked if they were both okay. "Did you know you were bullet proof?" Callyn asked Kara.

"Yes, I did." Kara said she looked at her mother who nodded. "I'm an alien from Krypton." Kara said looking down.

"Really, so like Superman?" Callyn asked.

"Yes, he is my cousin." Kara said never meeting Callyn's eyes thinking he would be upset and hate her.

Callyn looked at his mother who also nodded, he walked up to Kara and put his hand under her chin to lift her head, so she would look at him. "That is awesome Kara." He said smiling at her.

"You're not upset?" Kara asked.

"No, because I have a secret of my own." Callyn said letting go of Kara.

"That fire thing you did." Kara said.

"Yes, and more. You see I'm a Traveler, well a Traveler in training." Callyn said.

"I see, so that trip you took wasn't to your aunt's place?" Kara asked.

"No, I don't even think I have an aunt." Callyn said smiling.

"You don't." Anna said.

"Well, what happens now?" Kara askes.

"I'll keep your secret if you keep mine." Callyn said.

"And the us situation?" Kara asked looking down at her feet again.

"What about it?" Callyn asked confused.

"The fact that I'm an alien doesn't bother you?" Kara asked.

"Not really, I mean I'm a guy who can do all kinds of things. I just spent a month in another dimension fighting a war." Callyn said.

Kara looked up confused, "what do you mean?" she asked.

"The trip to my aunt's, I was actually gone more then four days. I was gone for a month, fighting most of the time I was there." Callyn said, meanwhile Mrs. Danvers and Anna were standing watching their kids while they talked. Callyn told Kara everything and Kara did the same in return, then Callyn thought of something. "Does Alex know?" he asked.

"Yes, she does. Can I tell her about you?" Kara asked.

"I think that is fine so long as she doesn't tell anyone." Anna said.

"That can wait for tomorrow though. You two need to get some sleep." Mrs. Danvers said.

"I agree, we will head home now and you three can come over for dinner tomorrow night and I will explain more about what a Traveler is." Anna said.

"That works for me." Mrs. Danvers said.

"Goodnight Callyn." Kara said smiling.

"Goodnight Kara." Callyn said walking forward and kissing her before leaving. Kara smiled and blushed and went to her room, Callyn met his mother in the car. They were silent during the drive, until they got back home. "You want me to explain everything that happened tonight don't you, mom?" Callyn asked.

"Reading my mind, are you?" Anna said.

"No, I just know you mom." Callyn said smiling.

They went into the living room and Callyn told her everything that happened. When he was done his mother asked, "you were willing to take a bullet to protect Kara?"

"Yes, and I would do it again. I would do the same for anyone." Callyn said.

"You could have just given him your stuff." Anna said.

"No, I couldn't, the bracelet I gave Kara has wards built in." Callyn said.

"I see, makes sense." Anna said.

"Though now I know the wards are pointless." Callyn smiled.

"It's the thought that counts." Anna said with a smile on her face. "So, about that kiss?"

Callyn blushed, "what do you mean?" he asked.

"Come on now, was that your first kiss?" Anna asked smiling.

"No, we kissed at the dance." Callyn said his face turning bright red.

"Really now." Anna said raising her eyebrows.

"Yes, now I'm going to bed Emily is coming by for training tomorrow morning." Callyn said standing up.

"Okay goodnight Callyn." Anna said trying not to laugh at her embarrassed son.


	6. Chapter Six: Graduation

Chapter Six: Graduation

"So, can you fly like Kara?" Alex asked. It had been a few months since the dance and Alex found out Callyn's secret, but she was still asking questions about his powers.

"No, I can't fly." Callyn said sighing. Alex and Kara were sitting with Callyn in his workshop while he worked on a secret project of his.

"Well that sucks, how do you get around quickly then?" Alex asked.

"Time and space teleportation mostly." Callyn said checking his material in the forge.

"What?" Kara asked this time.

"Like this." Callyn said then used the new jutsu he just finished mastering the week before, he disappeared in a flash yellow flash then reappeared almost instantly behind Kara in another flash of yellow, "Hi." He said in her ear.

Kara jumped and spun around and laughed then punched him lightly in the chest, well lightly for her having super strength and everything. "Wow, that was fast. What is that jutsu called?" Kara asked.

"Flying Thunder God, Tobirama created it and sent me the results thinking I could learn it." Callyn said smiling walking back to the forge. "Now I must take this out and weld it, so I need it quiet, so I can focus, I also need you now Kara." Kara nodded and grabbed the sledge hammer next to her. As Callyn took out the stack of metal out of the forge he started singing in the ancient language weaving a spell to fuse the two metals, he was finally using the metal that Jason had brought him two weeks ago. Something he called Celestial Bronze, according to him it was the metal of the gods. Jason had also given Callyn something called Bright Steel from Alagaësia, Emily had explained to Callyn that it was what all the Dragon Rider blades was made from. He had decided to make himself a sword to use once he finished his training and could go out into the worlds to help people. Though through experimenting with the two metals he realized Celestial Bronze didn't like to fuse with normal metal so Callyn had to use magic while he worked something he had discovered he could do about two weeks into his magic training with Emily. And he was having Kara help be his striker because she could hit harder than him he had discovered, so as he sang he placed the stack on his anvil which he had to reinforce with more magic to withstand the blow form Kara. He nodded never breaking his spell, Kara swung holding back her strength only a small amount. Callyn flipped it and she hit again, Callyn kept flipping and Kara kept striking until he took the steel off his anvil and placed it back in the forge, once it was back in he stopped his singing. He looked at Kara and said, "thanks."

"Anytime, that was the first time I have ever heard you sing." Kara said.

"Yeah, sorry it makes the spell flow better." Callyn said a little embarrassed knowing he probably not that good at singing.

"No, it is amazing you should do it more." Alex said.

"She's right." Kara said smiling.

"Thank you, also Alex this next heat you might want to step outside." Callyn said.

"Why?" Alex asked confused.

"Because, the bronze might reject the Bright Steel." Callyn said.

"So, then it just won't weld right?" Alex asked.

"No, Celestial Bronze rejects things rather violently. As in boom." Callyn said mimicking an explosion with his hands.

"Only Kara would be able to withstand and explosion though." Alex said.

"It is mostly heat so I will be fine, and my wards will protect me from shrapnel." Callyn said.

"Oh, well hopefully it works." Alex said.

"Me too." Callyn said checking the work piece and he followed with, "it's ready for the next heat."

Alex left the workshop as Callyn stated singing again and pulled the metal out of the forge. Kara started swinging once Callyn nodded his approval. They kept working it until it cooled too much to forge weld and Callyn moved the piece off the anvil and smiled, it had worked the two metals were fused. He put the metal back into the forge and called Alex back in. "Well did it work?" Alex asked.

"Did you hear an explosion?" Callyn asked turning off the forge so the steel could cool slowly.

"No." Alex said.

"Then it worked." Callyn said.

"So, what now?" Kara asked.

"Well, my mom was going to test me today to see how I have progressed in my training." Callyn said.

Just then Callyn heard his mother call them from the back door. They all walked back to the house, as he walked in he saw Jason standing in the kitchen looking serious. "How did it go Callyn?" Anna asked.

"It worked, now I have to just forge it into shape." Callyn said.

"Are you going to tell me what you are making yet?" Anna asked.

"Not yet." Callyn said smiling. He turned to look at Jason and asked, "to what do we owe the pleaser sir?"

"I'm here because your mother told me how far you have progressed, in such a brief time I wanted to see it firsthand." Jason said.

"That it, the look on your face says there is more to it than that." Callyn said reading the serious expression on the Kage's face.

"Yes, well there are a lot of things on my mind." Jason said.

"I see, so am I going to fight you again sir?" Callyn asked.

Jason smiled for the first time since he had arrived and said, "no, and you won't be fighting your mother either."

"Then who will I be fighting?" Callyn said with a frown.

"The Lord Kage wants to see you up against someone learning in the Academy." Anna said.

"Can we watch?" Alex asked, Callyn turned and smiled expecting her to ask that question. She was excited to see what Callyn could really do, though he knew Jason wouldn't allow it.

"I don't have a problem with that." Jason said much to the surprise of Callyn and his mother.

"Really?" Callyn asked.

"Yes, it will be perfectly safe for them to be in the observation room at the arena." Jason said laughing at the shocked expression on Callyn's face. "You didn't think I would let them I take it?" he said.

"No, I didn't." Callyn said.

"Well we should go; your opponent is waiting." Jason said. Then he turned to Anna an asked, "could you take the girls?"

"Of course, Alex, Kara place your hands on my shoulders." Anna said to the sisters. They did so as Callyn put his on-Jason's shoulder. Callyn reappeared in the center of an arena with someone standing in front of him and Jason to his left. He looked up and saw rows of stands that were full of a crowd.

"Where are we sir?" Callyn asked.

"The battle arena at the Academy." Jason said. "I haven't been completely honest with you, your opponent actually challenged you to one-on-one combat." Jason explained.

"Why, I don't even know them?" Callyn asked really confused.

"No, but I have been talking about you to the teachers here and this young lady has progressed very quickly just like you, but she didn't like how the teacher were comparing her to someone who wasn't at this Academy. So." Jason explained and Callyn cut him off.

"She wants to show everyone she is better then me?" Callyn guessed.

"Yes, do you accept the challenge?" Jason asked. Callyn shrugged and nodded. "Good then let's begin." He raised his voice, so the crowd could hear him and said, "the challenge has been accepted, this fight is simple Callyn Phelps son of Hephaestus versus Rebeca Shepard daughter of Aphrodite, to the death or submission."

"Wait to the death!" Callyn said.

"This arena is like the field I took you to before if one of you die here it isn't permanent." Jason said. Callyn nodded and turned to face his opponent.

Rebeca turned to look at him, she was a few inches taller then Callyn. She was beautiful Callyn could accept that just not his type, she had long brown hair tied back into a pony tail. Her eyes were bright green, and she looked pissed for no reason. She looked Callyn up and down sizing him up then she said, "you don't look that impressive." She said her face changing to contempt.

"I could say the same about you." Callyn said not liking the look in her eyes.

"I expected someone taller." Rebeca said.

"I'm tall enough." Callyn said.

"I'm sure, but you will be losing today." Rebeca said with a sneer.

"I don't think so, if jōnin run from me what makes you think you stand a chance?" Callyn asked.

"I doubt that, but we will see." Rebeca said.

"Are you two ready to begin?" Jason asked.

"Yes sir." They said at the same time.

"Then, let the fight begin!" Jason called and disappeared in a flash.

Rebeca didn't waste time she launched herself at Callyn who dodged to the side easily. Then he felt a knife enter his ribs, instead of shouting in pain though he smiled as he was replaced with a log. Rebeca was shocked, she looked around trying to find Callyn. A shadow covered her, and she looked up as Callyn flew through hand signs and shouted, "Fire Style: Dragon Flame Jutsu!"

Rebeca dodged out of the jutsu's path just as the fire was about to hit her, she countered with her own jutsu she went through the hand signs and shouted, "Water Style: Water Bullet!" she put her hand to her mouth and a barrage of high speed water droplets flew towards Callyn. Callyn threw a kunai that missed her, but landed behind her. She smiled knowing he wouldn't be able to dodge while in the air. Before she could be sure of her victory though Callyn was gone in a flash of yellow and he was behind her with his kunai in hand, "How?!" she asked as she dodged out of the way causing Callyn to only cut her side. She jumped back creating distance between them.

Callyn stood up smiling he said, "you can thank Tobirama for that, he sent me his notes on his new jutsu."

"That was impressive, but I can finish this now." Rebeca said smiling, then she closed her eyes and Callyn felt a violent presence try and breach his mental barriers. He smiled as he realized that Rebeca could use gramarye like him, though her mental abilities were not at Emily's level, so he had no trouble keeping her out of his mind. He didn't even try and form a counter attack all he did was stomped the ground causing a boulder to float up then he sent it flying straight at Rebeca. Since she was focused trying to break Callyn's mind she didn't notice it until it was to late. The boulder slammed into her with the force of a out of control truck, she broke off her attack as she flew backwards into the arena wall.

"You shouldn't focus so much on one attack." Callyn said with a smile.

Rebeca stood up and walked around the bolder she coughed and Callyn could see blood. Callyn could tell even from this distance that most if not all her ribs were broken from the impact. He let her weave hand signs knowing what ever she did he could stop her in the sate she was in. he wasn't expecting that she would use medical ninjutsu though. Within a matter of seconds, she had healed her ribs back to normal. "Don't get cocky." She said as she went into another string of hand signs then she shouted, "Water Style: Water Dragon Jutsu!" Callyn looked over at the small pond in the center of the field and saw a giant dragon made of water rise from it and fly at him. He dodged and countered with his own jutsu, he went through the hand signs and said, "Earth Style: Earth Wall Jutsu." he slapped his hands against the ground as the water dragon turned to reengage him, as he did a giant wall of earth rose into the air. The dragon hit the wall and fell apart in to water, Callyn smiled. He pushed his hand out breaking off a part of the wall sending it towards Rebeca who dodged it. Next thing Callyn knew though Rebeca was behind him, she thrust a kunai at his back and Callyn jumped up and behind her pushing her into the earth wall. Then he jumped up to the top of the wall and saw how she had gotten so much faster, where she was there was two craters and in the center of them were weights.

"So, you are getting serious now then?" Callyn asked with a smile.

"You could say that." Rebeca said as she jumped up next to him, she kicked him in the chest sending him flying across the field. She was a lot faster Callyn could barley keep up with her movements, she was a blur Callyn felt another blow on his back that caused him to slam to the ground face first. He grunted as he got back up, then he started to get mad trying to keep her in site. That's when it happened, she started to slow down or at least he thought she had. He started to notice an after image, but instead of it appearing behind Rebeca it was in front of her and Callyn smiled realizing what has happened. He had finally unlocked his blood line trait, he only knew it because he had met a few Uchiha while he was helping the Leaf Village.

"It's about time." Callyn said with a smile. He noticed where Rebeca was going to strike next and he went to block the strike, but he wasn't fast enough. She hit him to his knees, he smiled and knew what he had to do.

Rebeca stopped in front of him with a smirk across her face and said, "you may be able to see my movements, but you still can't stop them."

"That is true, but I have a question for you." Callyn said.

"And what is that?" Rebeca asked.

"You fire proof?" Callyn asked.

"No, why?" Rebeca asked confused by the question.

"Didn't think so." Callyn said standing up at the same time he willed himself to become engulfed in flames. Rebeca backed up in shock. Then she went to punch him thinking that this was just an illusion, she quickly pulled her hand back as her fist was burned by the heat. "This is no illusion Rebeca."

"H-h-how?" Rebeca asked in shock. She backed up looking terrified, Callyn had a grin on his face and his eyes were glowing slightly with the red light from his newly unlocked Sharingan. "You are a demon." She said.

Callyn laughed and said, "no I'm not though I have been compared to one a lot while I fight."

Rebeca got over her shock quickly and smiled, "you should cool off." She said then using water bending she launched a torrent of water at Callyn. It did what she wanted and put out Callyn's fire, then she said, "shall I show you my blood line trait now." She focused her chakra to her eyes and then her eyes turned white with veins extending onto her temples and said, "Byakugan!"

Callyn was still rather shocked by the way his fire was put out. Then he noticed Rebeca take a stance he had seen before during the war. He smiled knowing that Rebeca was about to use the Eight Trigrams: 64 palms technique, but what she didn't know was he already had a plan in place. Right before she activated the jutsu he vanished in a flash of yellow and he reappeared behind her with a kunai stabbing her in the back just below her heart. She coughed once as her Byakugan deactivated, blood spraying from her mouth. Callyn leaned in and said in her ear, "next time you fight some one with the Flying Thunder God Jutsu, don't let them place their hand on you." Just then the seal for the jutsu appeared on the back of Rebeca's neck. Callyn removed the kunai from her back, and stepped away deactivating his Sharingan. Rebeca fell to the ground as her wound was healed by the magic of the arena. Jason reappeared in front of Callyn looking impressed.

"The winner Callyn!" Jason shouted out. Rebeca stood up having healed from the fatal wound Callyn had given her.

"Not bad Callyn, I see why they talk about you so much." Rebeca said extending her hand to him.

"Not bad yourself Rebeca." Callyn said taking her hand.

"I would have won had I used the gift I got from my mother though." Rebeca said.

"I doubt it, what gift could Aphrodite give that would be useful in combat." Callyn said.

Rebeca smiled and said, "kneel." Callyn felt a wave of power ripple across him and he had the strong urge to comply with her command, but he remained standing.

"That would be useful if it worked." Callyn said with a smile.

Rebeca was shocked that he had resisted her charm speak. Then she smiled and shrugged and said, "you never cease to impress so you Callyn?"

"I try not to, that and I don't kneel for anyone, but the Kage or the gods." Callyn said.

"Makes sense, it doesn't work as well trying to get someone to do something they don't want to." Rebeca said.

Jason smiled and laid and hand on their shoulders and said. "We should get going the fight is over and Rebeca you have homework to do."

"Yes sir." Rebeca said, and she turned to leave before she stopped and looked back at Callyn and said. "It was nice to meet you Callyn."

"You too." Callyn said. Jason took Callyn back to his house where his mother and the Danvers sisters were waiting for him.

"That was amazing Callyn!" Alex exclaimed as she saw him.

"You were scary there at the end though." Kara said.

"Yeah sorry about that I guess the red eyes added to the demonic look I get when I'm covered in fire." Callyn said.

"Now we know your blood line trait though, so we can train you to use it." Anna said.

Callyn smiled then focused he chakra to his eyes activating his Sharingan. "Like this?" he asked looking at his mother.

"I see you have figured out how to use it already, that is impressive." Jason said.

"It's not just that but he has awakened it fully." Anna said surprised looking at Callyn's eyes.

"What?" Jason said shocked as he walked over to get a closer look at Callyn's eyes. "I don't believe it, you're right."

"All three tomoe in both eyes." Anna said.

"Is that good?" Callyn asked.

"It has never happened before. Even within the actual Uchiha Clan." Jason said.

"So, it's not good." Callyn said worried.

"It's not good or bad just odd." Jason said.

"Oh." Callyn said deactivating it feeling the drain on his chakra.

"So, since you're done want to hang out for a bit?" Kara asked.

"Sure…" Callyn was saying then his vision went black and he blacked out.

"What is wrong with him?" Kara's worried voice was the first thing Callyn became aware of not to long after his black out.

"He just used to much chakra, he will be fine." Jason said.

Callyn opened his eyes and sat up, he looked around to see Kara, Alex, his mother and Jason sitting around him in his room. "Well that was embarrassing, how long was I out?" he asked.

"Only an hour, you are recovering faster." Jason said.

"I guess I over did it then." Callyn said.

"No, it was because you unlocked the Sharingan. The first time takes more chakra then any other time." Anna said.

"You have the Sharingan don't you mom?" Callyn asked.

"Yes, I do." Anna said with a smile activating it showing her son.

"So, Kara did you still want to hang out?" Callyn asked looking at her.

"If your up for it, then yeah." Kara said still looking worried.

"I'm fine Kara, don't worry about me." Callyn said with a smile.

"Can't seem to help it." Kara said smiling back.

"Well unfortunately mom said we have to get home now." Alex said.

"Okay, well then I will see you both at school tomorrow then." Callyn said.

"Yeah, if you feel up for it. Again, that fight was amazing." Alex said.

"Thanks." Callyn said with a smile. Alex left the room then Jason and Callyn's mother, Kara was last to leave and Callyn gave her a kiss goodbye. As Kara left Callyn fell back onto his bed exhausted, his eyes hurt more then they ever had in his life. He rubbed them as his mother walked back into the room, he said, "Sharingan hurts to use."

"Only at first, once you get used to it you won't feel it unless you over work them." Anna said with a smile.

"I may not be able to go to school tomorrow." Callyn said.

"It's the last day of the school year. You have finals you need to do, so if anything, send a clone." Anna said.

"I might do that depending on how I feel, thanks for understanding mom." Callyn said smiling.

"I try too, I know what its like to learn all this, but with you it is a lot faster than me. I learned mine powers over seven years at the Academy." Anna smiled and walked over to sit next to Callyn on his bed she placed her hand on his shoulder.

"I want to start training with my Sharingan as soon as possible." Callyn said.

"I figured you would say that." Anna said with a smile. "We can start as soon as you have recovered." She continued.

"Okay, I think I will try and get some sleep though." Callyn said.

"Okay, sleep well Callyn." Anna said. She left the room and Callyn went to sleep.

It was a month after his fight with Rebeca and Callyn could use his Sharingan easily, thanks to his mother teaching him how to use it almost every day. He was also much better at fighting with all his powers, today he was sparing with his mother. They had been sparring for an hour and Callyn wasn't even tired, but his mother was breathing heavily and covered in sweat, she finally had to call off the match because she was out of chakra.

"You did good Callyn I think you are ready." Anna said with a smile.

"Ready for what mom?" Callyn asked.

"The graduation exam. And it hasn't even been a year, that is impressive." Anna said getting a drink of water.

"How does that work though?" Callyn asked.

"I call the headmaster of the Academy which also happens to be Jason, and he will come and conduct the combat exam along with any other exam they have now." Anna said.

"When will I do this?" Callyn asked.

"Tomorrow." Anna said.

"And if I fail?"

"Then you train more and try again." Anna said with a smile. "But, I don't think you will."

"Okay I'll try it." Callyn said smiling.

Just then Jason appeared in a puff of smoke. "We were just about to call you." Anna said surprised.

"Really for what?" Jason said confused.

"Callyn's graduation exam." Anna said.

"Oh, I was just coming to check on his progress." Jason said surprised.

"Good to know, I want his exam to take place tomorrow since we just got done sparring." Anna said.

"Then I will come back tomorrow then." Jason said smiling.

"That will work, unless you want to hang out for a little bit?" Callyn said.

"I can't unfortunately, I have a lot of work to do. So, I will see you both tomorrow." Jason said. Callyn and his mother said their goodbyes and Jason left in another puff of smoke.

"Well, I'm going to finish my project." Callyn said walking towards his workshop.

"Are you going to tell me what you are working on yet?" Anna asked.

"Nope, I'll show you when I'm done though." Callyn said with a smile.

"Okay, well then I will go relax then." Anna said as she walked to the house.

Callyn spent the next few hours finishing up his sword he started a month ago. Between the fight and the training, he barely had enough time to work on it as much as he would have liked. Luckily, he was a fast worker, so he had it all finished by the end of the day. He held the sword out to examine and admire his work. It was the first of its kind, a Damascus pattern with Bright steel from Alagaësia and Celestial Bronze from the gods. Forged with magic to allow it to shift into other weapons with the will of the wielder. A sapphire was set in the pommel, a leather wrapped grip, and a guard made from Bright steel. On both sides of the blade was a raised portion that covered the lower two inches of the blade with the symbol of the Travelers engraved in it. Callyn had also place spells that made it transform into a pin that attaches to his belt so all he had to do was place his left hand on it and will it into sword form. The scabbard was made of a rich dark mahogany wood capped on both ends with Celestial bronze. Along with the transformation spells he had also placed a spell that prevented anyone else from wielding it without his permission. Callyn swung the blade and felt how light it was even though it was a hand and a half hilt with a standard blade length for a bastard sword. Callyn heard his mother calling him for dinner so he sheathed his new blade and placed it on his belt and it shrunk into the pin form. He walked into the kitchen to see Kara, Alex and Mrs. Danvers sitting at the table.

"I didn't know you guys were here." Callyn said surprised.

"We just got here a few minutes ago." Kara said standing giving Callyn a hug and a kiss.

"Well sorry to keep you all waiting just finishing up my project." Callyn said smiling and taking his seat next to Kara after she sat back down.

"So, what were you working on?" Anna asked.

Callyn smiled and stood back up and placed his hand on the pin and willed it back into sword form. He smiled at the surprised looks on everyone's face, he drew the sword and handed it hilt first towards his mother.

"This is amazing." Anna said taking the sword looking at it closely. "How did you combine the two metals?" she asked. Handing it back to Callyn.

"Magic and kryptonian strength." Callyn said smiling looking at Kara who smiled back.

"Is that a real sapphire?" Mrs. Danvers asked.

"Yes, it's a little bigger then the one on Kara's bracelet." Callyn said sheathing his sword again willing it back into pin form.

"That is amazing. How did you color the Bright Steel so well?" Anna asked mentioning the blue of the Bright Steel woven in with the bronze.

"Magic." Callyn said with a shrug. "I used it a lot in this project that is also how I got it so light and sharp. It will also never dull, break or rust." Callyn explained as they all started eating. "Now all I need is a shield."

"Have you not looked at the ring your father gave you for your birthday?" Anna asked.

"No, why?" Callyn asked.

"Where is it?" Anna asked.

"In my room." Callyn said.

"Go grab it." Anna said.

Callyn nodded and got up and went to grab the ring his father gave him. As he returned to the kitchen he handed it to his mother. "It's just a ring with the Traveler symbol. I didn't think I could wear it yet." Callyn said.

"You can, it is the ring I gave your father when we first met." Anna said she looked closely at it and smiled. "I thought so he modified it for you." She handed it to Callyn and said, "put it on and backup from the table and turn the top of the ring." She instructed.

Callyn did as he was told and as soon as he took his hand way the ring started to expand until it was a full-sized round shield from the ancient Greek age. Callyn was shocked, not only at what had just happened but that he hadn't noticed it before. He inspected the front of the shield and saw that it was decorated with the traveler symbol. He was about to ask how to collapse it, he realized he already knew he willed it back into ring form. He smiled and muttered, "thanks dad."

"I thought you would have noticed it sooner." Anna said as Callyn sat back down.

"Never looked at it after I opened it to be honest." Callyn said.

"Makes sense a lot happened after that." Anna said. Callyn nodded and finished eating.

They all took the time to eat and talk about this and that. Then Alex, Kara and Mrs. Danvers left for the night and Callyn went to bed to be well rested for his exam in the morning.

Callyn woke the next morning excited for the exam coming up. He would be able to go visit new worlds and meet new people like Hiruzen. He got out of bed and got ready for the day. At seven o'clock he went down stairs and walked out to the back yard. Jason and Anna were already waiting for him. "Are you ready Callyn?" Jason asked.

"Yes sir." Callyn said walking over to Jason.

"Then place your hand on my shoulder and we will leave." Jason said. Callyn placed his hand on his shoulder, and like that they were gone and on a field. Callyn looked around and saw there were another three kids his age there. One Callyn recognized as Rebeca, then there was another girl with long bright red hair and blue eyes and a boy a little taller then Callyn with short brown hair and green eyes. Callyn walked over to the three other kids.

"Nice to see you again Rebeca." Callyn said to Rebeca then he turned to the two he didn't know and extended his hand and said. "Nice to meet you my name is Callyn."

"Nice to meet you too, my name is Alexander, but you can call me Zander." The boy said shaking Callyn's hand.

"Same here, my name is Millicent, but call me Millie. If you don't I'll cut your throat." The girl said shaking Callyn's hand.

"Fair enough, are you three here for the exam as well?" Callyn asked.

"Yes, we are I hope we can fight again for it." Rebeca said with a smile.

"It won't be as easy as before." Callyn said with a smile.

"Are you three ready to start?" Jason called from the other side of the field.

"Yes sir." All three said at once.

"Then the opponents will be like this. Callyn against Alexander, Rebeca against Millicent." Jason said.

"Who is first sir?" Zander asked.

"Callyn and Alexander." Jason said looking at sheet of paper in his hand.

Callyn and Zander nodded and stepped forward. Zander smiled, Callyn knew he would be at a disadvantage since Zander knew his abilities from his fight with Rebeca, but Callyn didn't know what Zander could do. "Let me even this out Callyn, I am a fire bender, fire chakra nature and I have the Sharingan like you. Also, I can't use gramarye." Zander said all of that in the ancient language so Callyn knew he wasn't lying.

"Thanks for that, but you know you just gave up your advantage, right?" Callyn asked.

"Yeah, well I'd rather this test be fair." Zander said.

"Okay, then I won't use my magic." Callyn said with a smile. Zander smiled back and nodded slightly.

"This fight will be to the death or until one or both of you are unable to continue, do you understand?" Jason said. They both nodded, and Jason said, "then begin!"

Zander activated his Sharingan and went through hand signs and shouted, "Fire Style: Phoenix Flower Jutsu!" he released the jutsu and five small fire balls launched at Callyn. Callyn didn't move he just took the hit, clearly Zander hadn't watched the fight with Rebeca that closely or he wouldn't have started with a fire jutsu. A fact made clearer at the look of shock on Zander's face when the fire died and Callyn hadn't moved. Callyn smiled and placed his hand on his belt willing his sword to transform and he drew it from its sheath, he flew at Zander with incredible speed and slashed at his chest. Zander danced back smiling, he brought his hands up to his mouth and yelled, "Iron Dragon Roar!" a blast of magic power lased with iron came flowing from his mouth hitting Callyn square in the chest, he went flying back into a tree behind him dazed.

"What was that?" Callyn asked in shock form the power that hit him.

"Dragon slayer magic from Fiore." Zander said with a smile. "I never said I couldn't use magic just that I couldn't use gramarye."

"Fair enough, then I guess I'm done holding back." Callyn said and he went though hand signs as fast as he could and slammed his hands against the ground in front of him and shouted, "Lava Style: Great Lava Wave!" and with that a wall of lava rose into the air and came crashing down towards Zander. Zander was shocked and dodged towards the pond to his right. Once he landed on the water he performed more hand signs and shouted, "Water Style: Water Dragon Jutsu!" a giant water dragon rose from the water and attacked Callyn who dodged. Callyn stopped then willed a white-hot fire into his palm and sent it towards the dragon, once the two collided the dragon burst into steam. Next thing Zander knew Callyn was behind him in a flash of yellow, he held his sword against Zander's throat. "How? When?" Zander asked.

"When we met you shook my hand remember?" Callyn said with a grin on his face. Just then the seal for Callyn's jutsu appeared black against Zanders palm.

Zander smiled and said, "thought a head, didn't you?"

"I try to." Callyn said. Right as Callyn drew the blade across Zander's throat however, Zander was standing back on the shore where they had started the match and so was Callyn. Callyn knew what had happened in an instant, a Genjutsu. Callyn brought his hands together and said, "Release." And like that the jutsu was broken. "Not Bad Zander." Callyn said with a smirk. Zander shrugged, then jumped at Callyn shooting fire from his fist. Callyn just stopped it with his bare hand, and braced for the attack that was coming. Zander did not disappoint he came in with a flurry of blows at one-point Callyn was disarmed of his sword. Callyn pulled a kunai and swiped at Zanders gut, he dodged it and countered with a blow of his own. The fight continued with nothing but Taijutsu for a while then Callyn was getting bored, so he threw his kunai. Zander dodged the attack and went in to attack Callyn again, but Callyn was gone in the blink of and eye teleporting to his kunai. Callyn smiled and pulled more kunai out and jumped into the air throwing the kunai all over the battle field. Then he went through hand signs and said, "Ninja Art: Hidden Mist Jutsu." the field started to fill with mist so thick it was hard for even Callyn to see so he used his seismic sense to see where Zander was.

"That won't work I have Sharingan too remember." Zander said, and Callyn could sense him flying directly towards the Shadow Clone decoy he had set up. Just as Zander was about to strike Callyn activated the paper bomb on it back. Zander was blown back to the ground, then Callyn used his Flying Thunder God Jutsu to appear behind Zander and put his sword through Zander's back just below the ribs. Zander was in shock and pain as he looked down at the sword sticking out of his gut. "How?" Zander asked.

"I made it so even if I lose this sword in battle give it a few moments and it will return to the scabbard. Also, I haven't used my Sharingan once during this battle." Callyn said with a smile. With that the mist was gone in an instant and Jason, Anna, Rebeca and Millie could see that Callyn had won. Callyn removed the sword from Zander's back and he collapsed and began to heal thanks to the magic of the field.

Jason stepped forward and said, "this battle is over the winner Callyn son of Hephaestus."

Callyn helped Zander up after he had healed, "Thanks." Zander said regaining his feet.

"No problem." Callyn said with a smile.


	7. Chapter Seven: The Second War

**A/N: Thank you to every one who has read my story so far. I would like to ask if you want to, to please leave a review so i can see what you think of the story. Thank you again and enjoy the new chapter.**

 **Masterassassin**

* * *

Chapter Seven: The Second War

With Callyn's fight over him and Zander stepped to the side and watched the fight between the two girls. The fight lasted longer then Callyn and Zander's, it was clear to Callyn that the two girls were at the same level it was only decided by luck at the end. Millie had tripped on a random rock since they were both exhausted, and instead of Rebeca delivering a killing blow Millie accepted defeat.

"The winner Rebeca daughter of Aphrodite." Jason said.

"Now what?" Callyn whispered to Zander.

"We wait and see if we passed." Zander whispered back as Jason turned towards them. He waited for Millie and Rebeca stood by Callyn and Zander's side before he called Anna over. They whispered to each other for at least thirty minuets the whole time Callyn wished he had Kara's super hearing. Finally, Jason turns back towards Callyn and the other three present.

"Millicent Smith daughter of Ares step forward." Jason commanded. Millie stepped forward and knelt. "Congratulations you have passed, I Kage Jason Jackson son of Athena name you Sargent of the Travelers. Do you accept all the responsibilities of this rank and title?" Jason said.

"Yes sir, I do." Millie said,

"Then raise and receiver your mark." Jason said. Millie stood and held out her right arm towards Jason who performed a hand full of hand signs and said, "Traveler Art: Traveler Mark Jutsu." he placed his hand on the underside of Millie's for arm. Millie flinched as the Traveler mark was burned into her skin, once it was done Jason removed his hand and said, "again congratulations Sargent Smith."

"Thank you Lord Kage." Millie said bringing her fist to her heart in a Traveler salute, then she stepped back into line.

"Alexander Malakai son of Apollo step forward." Jason commanded. Zander did as he was commanded, and Jason did the same as he did with Millie same rank and everything. Once he was done he stepped back into line just like Millie. Then Jason called Rebeca forward and did the same then he finally turned and said, "Callyn Phelps son of Hephaestus step forward." Callyn stepped forward as commanded and knelt. "Congratulations you have passed, I Kage Jason Jackson son of Athena name you, Lieutenant of the Travelers. Do you accept all the responsibilities of this rank and title?"

Callyn was in shock, he wasn't expecting to pass let alone become an officer right off the bat. But, he said, "yes sir, I do."

"Then raise and receive your mark." Jason said. Callyn didn't flinch when the mark was put on his forearm, but his eyes widened as a new jutsu entered his mind. It was the jutsu that allowed him to travel between worlds, Callyn stepped back in line after Jason took his hand off his arm along with a salute. Jason looked at all four of them and said, "congratulations to all of you, now you are Travelers in full. Do not sully our name and up hold our values everywhere you go."

"Yes sir!" all four said at once bringing their fists up to their hearts.

"Let's go to my house and celebrate." Callyn said with a grin.

"I'm okay with that." Zander said grinning back.

"Maybe you should ask your mother first." Rebeca said.

"Right, sorry mom is that okay?" Callyn asked looking embarrassed for forgetting to ask first.

"That's fine Callyn, just follow me." Anna said going through the hand signs and disappearing in a puff of smoke. Callyn smiled and did the same along with his new friends. They arrived at the house about the same time, Callyn smiled and then he heard a knock at the front door.

He walked over and opened the door to see Kara and Alex standing there. "Hey, you know you two don't have to knock right?" Callyn said stepping aside for them to walk in.

"It's only polite and we don't want you to throw a fire ball at us for scaring you." Alex said with a smirk.

"The only one that would hurt is you Alex." Callyn said.

"No, it would hurt me too Callyn since it is magic." Kara said as Callyn gave her a quick kiss.

"Really I didn't know that." Callyn said.

"Yeah, kryptonians are weak to magic. Not sure why though." Kara said.

They walk into the living room where Zander, Millie and Rebeca were sitting. "I guess I should introduce you guys." Callyn said as Kara and Alex saw the group of three one of which they recognized from the fight they watched.

Callyn's mother came into the living room with a smile and said, "proper introductions are needed." And just like that Callyn felt a pull in his gut.

"My name is Lieutenant Callyn Phelps son of Hephaestus, Chunin of the Hidden Leaf Village and Traveler." Callyn said suddenly then looked really confused at his mother who was laughing. But, before he could ask what happened Zander started talking.

"My name is Sargent Alexander Maliki son of Apollo, Chunin of the Hidden Leaf Village and Traveler." Zander said also looking confused.

"My name is Sargent Millicent Smith daughter of Ares, Chunin of the Hidden Leaf Village, Dragon Rider of Alagaësia and Traveler." Millie said looking confused.

"My name is Sargent Rebeca Shepard daughter of Aphrodite, Chunin of the Hidden Leaf Village and Traveler." Rebeca said the only one not looking confused as if she knew what had happened.

Alex and Kara looked just as confused as everyone else, but Alex went first and said rather hesitantly, "um. My name is Alex Danvers."

"And I am Kara Danvers." Kara said. Callyn's mother was still laughing, so Callyn looked at her and raised an eyebrow to ask a silent question.

"You seem to know what just happened Rebeca, since my mom seems to be unable to answer maybe you could?" Callyn asked, as his mother was almost doubled over with laughter.

"Whenever a full-fledged Traveler is asked for a proper introduction we are magically compelled to give our full rank and titles." Rebeca explained then continued. "Only if the people asking know we are Travelers and giving our full rank and titles won't put us or other in danger."

"So how did you know that?" Zander asked.

"Because, unlike you Zander I paid attention during our customs class." Rebeca said.

"Oh, well that class was boring." Zander said blushing rather embarrassed.

"That means that these two normal humans know about you and our world." Rebeca said glaring at Callyn.

"Well I'm not really normal or human for that matter." Kara said defensively.

"What does that mean?" Rebeca asked.

"Kara is from Krypton." Alex said.

"Oh, that doesn't explain why you know Alex." Rebeca said.

"They are my friends and I got permission from the Kage to tell them both." Callyn said defending his friends.

"Well Callyn, are your friends single." Zander said with a wink at the Danvers sisters.

"Alex is, I think?" Callyn said looking at Alex who nodded then she shook her head and Callyn smiled catching her meaning.

Rebeca also seemed to catch on and she turned to Zander and said, "you don't have a chance there harp boy."

Zander looked rather upset by the nickname and then turned and looked at Kara. "what about you beautiful?" Zander said stepping towards Kara.

Callyn stepped between them and said, "she is taken, and I wouldn't recommend trying unless you want a repeat of an hour ago."

"I hear you loud and clear Lieutenant." Zander said with a smile.

Callyn's mother had finally recovered from her laughing fit. "Now that we all know one another. I will start cooking a celebration lunch." Anna said walking to the kitchen.

"What are we celebrating?" Alex asked.

"I graduated today along with these three." Callyn said pointing at his three new companions.

"Congrats Callyn, was the test hard." Kara asked.

"It was not the easiest fight I have had." Callyn said looking at Zander.

"Yeah, I'd hope not. I gave you hell just admit it." Zander said smiling.

"That's debatable, Rebeca gave me a tougher fight then you did." Callyn said.

"You got better rather quickly though." Rebeca said.

"None stop training helps." Callyn said.

"Yeah he hasn't even taken my sister on a date in a month." Alex said.

"Alex!" Kara said blushing as Alex laughed.

"Well now I have more time to take you out Kara." Callyn smiled.

"Sounds like fun." Kara said smiling.

As the six of them talked Jason appeared in a puff of smoke looking like he was there on official business. Callyn, Zander, Millie and Rebeca stood then kneeled in front of him. "I hate to interrupt your celebration Lieutenant Phelps, but your assistance has been requested." Jason said.

"By whom Lord Kage?" Callyn asked.

"The Third Hokage." Jason said.

Callyn looked confused last, he had heard Tobirama was only the Second Hokage. "Who is the Third Hokage sir?" he asked.

"Hiruzen Sarutobi." Jason said then lowered his head and continued. "Tobirama Senju died in battle during the First Shinobi War. I'm sorry I only just found out myself."

"Is the war over then?" Callyn said holding back the sadness over the death of a man who he considered a friend, not wanting to cry in front of Kara.

"Yes, but a new one has started." Jason said.

"And Hiruzen asked for me to help." Callyn said.

"Yes, are you willing to assist?" Jason asked.

"Of course, I am sir." Callyn said.

"Then prepare to leave." Jason said.

"What about us sir?" Millie asked.

"If you wish to help you are more then able you are Travelers now." Jason said.

Callyn's mother walks back into the living room. She sees the four newest Travelers knelt before Jason and goes to do the same, but Jason stops her. "You can all rise." Jason said. They all stood, and Jason turned towards Anna and said, "Your son has agreed to help the Leaf one more time, we leave in an hour."

"Be carful Callyn." Anna said, and she hugged her son. Callyn nodded and looked over at Kara and Alex and smiled.

"Apparently I don't have as much time as I thought." Callyn said to Kara giving her a hug.

"We are going with you Callyn." Zander said.

"You sure?" Callyn asked.

"It will be our first war, but it's a chance to help out." Millie said with a sparkle in her eye that Callyn found unnerving must be a child of Aries thing.

"Alright then we can leave now since we all still have our weapons on us." Callyn said then remembered that Jason was standing there. "If that is okay with you Lord Kage?" he asked.

"That is fine Lieutenant." Jason said with a smile.

Callyn says his goodbyes and then was about to go through the hand signs for the teleportation jutsu then stopped and looked at Jason and asked, "would my Flying Thunder God Jutsu allow me to go between worlds?"

"I don't know, I personally can't use the jutsu, so I haven't tried it." Jason said thinking. "I don't see why it wouldn't, but our normal jutsu requires less chakra." He explained.

Callyn nodded and used their normal teleportation jutsu this time. He appeared at the south gate of the village along with Rebeca, Zander and Millie. The later three looked in awe at the village before them having never visited before. Callyn smiled at their expressions, he said, "lets go see the Hokage and see what he needs from us."

They followed Callyn through the village towards the tower in the middle. They arrived a few minutes later, Callyn along with his friends walked up to the Hokage's office and knocked. They heard a man say, "enter." They opened the door and walked in, Hiruzen was looking down at some papers on his desk until he heard the door close. He looked up and when he saw Callyn he smiled and said, "you don't look like you have aged a day."

"While you look like an old man now." Callyn said with a laugh, he walked over and hugged his old friend.

"And I see you brought back up." Hiruzen said looking at the other three present.

"Yes, this is Zander, Rebeca and Millie." Callyn said pointing at each of them in turn.

"It is nice to meet you, I am Hiruzen Sarutobi the Third Hokage." Hiruzen said.

"Nice to meet you too sir." Rebeca said.

"So, I was told you are fighting another war Hiruzen." Callyn said.

"Yes, that is why I requested your help." Hiruzen said.

"Well here we are, what do you need from us?" Callyn asked.

"I want you and your team now to deploy with my own team to the front lines." Hiruzen said.

"You will be fighting with us Lord Hokage?" Rebeca asked.

"Yes, why wouldn't I?" Hiruzen asked confused by the question.

"It's just that you are the leader of the village, what happens if you die in battle?" Rebeca asked.

"Then another will take my place." Hiruzen said with a shrug.

"Is your team any good?" Callyn asked.

"I would hope so I trained them myself." Hiruzen said with a smile.

"Good, when do we head out?" Callyn asked.

"In one hour meet at the North Gate." Hiruzen said.

The other three nodded then left the office while Callyn stayed behind to catch up with Hiruzen. An hour passed and Callyn and Hiruzen meet the rest of the team at the North Gate. As Callyn walked up with Hiruzen he noticed the three-shinobi standing with his new friends talking. There was two men around twenty years old and a woman around the same age as the men. As they reached the group Hiruzen said, "this is my team, Jiraiya, Orochimaru and Tsunade Senju." The first two were the men the last was the woman.

Jiraiya was tall with long white hair despite his age, Orochimaru was the same height as Jiraiya and had long black hair and an odd aura around him that Callyn didn't really like, Tsunade had long blonde hair tied p in a pony tail and she was smiling. "Senju, are you related to Tobirama?" Callyn asked.

"Yes, I am the granddaughter to Hashirama the first Hokage." Tsunade said.

"I see, well my name is Callyn Phelps I was a friend of your Granduncle." Callyn said with a smile.

"He mentioned a lot about you actually, he called you The Red Demon of the Leaf." Tsunade said.

"Yes, that is a nickname I got during the last war." Callyn said with a smile.

"How did you get that name?" Orochimaru asked.

"Like this." Callyn said then he willed his body to be covered in fire. Then he willed the fire out, and he turned to Hiruzen and said, "I have also found out my blood line trait."

"Really, what is it?" Hiruzen asked.

"Sharingan." Callyn said with a smile, then he caught a glimpse of a look of hunger cross Orochimaru's face then get replaced by an emotionless mask again. No one else seemed to have noticed, so he thought he had just imagined it.

"Really that will be really helpful now. Not that you needed another boost, how about your companions here?" Hiruzen asked.

"I have Byakugan, Zander has Sharingan and Millie has, actually I don't know what you have Millie you have never told me?" Rebeca said.

"I have shadow manipulation like the Nara Clan." Millie said.

"I see sounds good, anything else I need to be aware of before we head out?" Hiruzen asked.

"Didn't you say you were a Dragon Rider earlier?" Callyn asked Millie.

"Yes, but my dragon isn't here. She likes doing her own thing when I'm not in Alagaësia." Millie said with a smile. "I can ask her to come and help though?"

"No, I think a full-grown dragon would just complicate things." Callyn said.

"I agree." Millie said.

"That should be it then we are ready, unless you have anymore questions Hiruzen." Callyn said.

"Just one, none of you burst into flames, do you?" Hiruzen said with a smirk towards Callyn.

"No, that is still only Callyn. I do however have Charm Speak which means I can be very convincing." Rebeca said smiling.

"Sometimes beauty queen." Zander said. Rebeca didn't look happy with that nickname and whispered something in Zanders eyes and he quickly punched himself in the face. "What was that for?" he asked.

"Don't ever call me that." Rebeca said.

"Understood." Zander said rubbing his nose. "You're lucky my aura prevented me from breaking my nose." He continued.

"Aura?" Callyn asked.

"Yeah, it's the manifestation of your soul. It can be used to shield you or heal you." Zander said.

"Does every Traveler have it now?" Hiruzen asked.

"No, just me and my family." Zander said.

"Why?" Callyn asked.

"My mom visited the world of Remnant after I was born and met my step dad there, he was a Huntsman there and he unlocked my mother's aura and then he unlocked mine before I went to the Academy." Zander said.

"Can you unlock ours?" Callyn asked.

Zander looked very serious and said, "my step dad said not to unlock another's aura unless you trust them completely, and no offense Callyn, but you don't fall in that category yet. He also stressed not to do it for someone until you know they are worthy of the power."

"I see, I understand maybe after this you will think differently." Callyn said.

"Maybe." Zander said.

"You don't trust us completely Zander?" Millie asked seeming hurt.

"When you use your aura to unlock another's. You could get flashes of their life, it is a very personal thing to do since you are literally using your soul to unlock theirs." Zander said in his defense.

"Oh, I see." Millie said blushing a little bit.

"We should get going." Hiruzen said.

"Right lead the way." Callyn said. The group of four Leaf shinobi and four Travelers headed out, after two days of travel they stopped for the night to rest. Callyn took the first watch since they were about two days travel from the front lines. During his watch Callyn heard movement in the darkness and he drew his sword ready to fight, he caught a glimpse of someone about fifty meters ahead of him he quickly sent a thought to Millie telling her to wake everyone up quietly. She sends an acknowledge thought and began waking up the others present, Callyn sent his mind out trying to sense others around. He felt a total of twenty men, he called out, "who is there?!"

No one called back, Callyn tightened his grip on the hilt of his sword ready to attack. Then he smiled and called out again, "my name is Callyn. You may know me as the Red Demon of the Leaf, so I suggest you leave or everyone of you will be killed!"

Then Callyn heard laughter, he was shocked. That wasn't the response he was expecting, then he heard someone call back from the darkness. "There is no way you are the Red Demon, he would be the age of the Hokage you are traveling with by now!"

"Allow me to prove it!" Callyn called back, he willed his body to be covered in flames lighting the area about five feet around him. He happened to illuminate an enemy shinobi sneaking up on the camp. As soon as the man say Callyn surrounded by fire he stopped in his tracks in fear.

"I-I-I-It can't be?" the man said.

"Oh, but it is." Callyn said smiling. "And you have all over stayed your welcome." Callyn said as he saw Millie sneak up on the man and cut his throat. That is when the other enemy shinobi attacked. All nineteen remaining men jumped into the camp attacking, but it was a fruitless attempt because Callyn uttered one word while he still had contact with their minds. "deyja." And all the enemy shinobi dropped dead, Callyn quickly removed his mind from theirs so he wouldn't feel the wave of death.

"Can you do that with anyone?" Tsunade asked.

"Yes, as long as I can gain access to their minds and have the energy." Callyn said.

"So, can Millie and I." Rebeca said.

"You can end this war in a second then." Tsunade said.

"No." Callyn said, he hated to use it, because the ninja in this world had no defense against it.

"Why not?" Jiraiya asked confused.

"Because I said so." Callyn said firmly.

"Is that an order Callyn?" Millie asked.

"Yes, there is no defense against that spell here and I refuse to be an executioner and I won't let you two do it either." Callyn said.

"What makes that any different then you using a blade or jutsu to kill them?" Orochimaru asked.

"At least when we do that they have a chance to win." Callyn said.

"I understand Callyn, stop asking questions he has made a decision as a Traveler we have to respect that." Hiruzen said directing the last part towards his squad.

"Thank you Hiruzen, we should get moving though." Callyn said.

"Yes, let us move out." Hiruzen ordered. And they got moving even though they hadn't gotten much sleep. It was a smooth trip the rest of the way and arrived at the front lines the next day at noon. As they approached the battle field they heard a battle already taking place. The new arrivals jumped into the fray Callyn struck down ten men with his first attack and moved on to another group of enemy shinobi. Callyn and his team made quick work of all of them, the battle was bloody and destructive just like Callyn's first war here. The battle continued for two days so Callyn didn't have much time to talk to Millie, Zander and Rebeca except for orders or thanks during the battle. On the last day Callyn was fighting and he looked over at Zander and saw that he was getting overwhelmed with enemy shinobi. Callyn jumped in behind him as an enemy went to stab Zander in the back and managed to block the blade with the hilt of his sword. Zander turned his head and looked at Callyn and smiled and nodded his thanks, Callyn nodded back then engaged the next enemy that approached him. Next thing he knew Zander went flying past him and he saw a flash of color around him, then it faded.

"Damn, my aura is gone!" Zander said.

Just as he said it five enemies descended on him, Callyn knew Zander wouldn't be able to withstand the attack so he used his Flying Thunder God Jutsu to get to him just in time to shield him from five kunai stabbing down. Callyn took all the attacks into his back and grunted in pain, then he stood up and fired white hot flames out towards the enemies. "You good man?" Callyn asked through the pain.

"Yeah thanks man, are you?" Zander asked standing up.

"Yeah." Callyn said grunting in pain again.

Tsunade was next to him in seconds and said, "stay still." She pulled the Kunai from his back then immediately applied medical ninjutsu to the wounds that healed almost fully in a minute. "You feel better?" she asked.

"Yeah thanks Tsunade." Callyn said with a smile. "Now let's finish this." He said with a grin and he ignited himself again, then he walked past his allies and went through the hand signs and shouted, "Lava Style: Rushing Lava River!" he slapped his hands against the ground and lava started up and rushed forward with the force of a white water rapid river burning and covering the enemies in lava. Hundreds of enemy shinobi died in the attack the rest fled in a panic. The battle was over for the time being so Callyn and his team went back to the medic tent to be looked over. They all received a clean bill of health and they went to sit down and get some rest. "How was your first real battle guys?" Callyn asked Millie, Zander and Rebeca.

"Is it always like that?" Rebeca asked looking shaken.

"Yes, every battle I have been here has been like that, and that was short." Callyn said with a small chuckle.

"Thank you for saving my life Callyn." Zander said out of the blue.

"Any time I know you would do the same for me." Callyn said clapping him on the back.

"True, but this battle has put a lot into perspective for me." Zander said looking down at his hands.

"And what is that?" Millie said looking worried for her friend.

"That war is hell, and nothing in the Academy could ever prepare us for that." Zander said.

"You are right Zander, nothing can prepare you for war or taking a life and after this you will all be different. I was." Callyn said looking down.

"Does it get any easier?" Zander asked looking up.

"I don't know, it hasn't for me yet. Personally, I think that if it does get easy to take a life you have become a monster." Callyn said looking at his hands and he clenched them into fists.

They all nodded somberly in understanding. The next few days went by quickly with another fifteen battles each one lasting no less then three days. Callyn and his team fought alongside with Hiruzren's team the whole time, and the eight people became closer then ever just like when Callyn had fought with Tobirama's team before. This time how ever they stayed for three months, so it averaged five battles a month. At the end of it Callyn and his team was exhausted. Finally, Hiruzen made the call for their whole team to return to the village for R and R. they traveled back to the village with out a problem. Once they arrived Hiruzen called the team of Travelers to his office. They arrived and Hiruzen smiled and said, "thank you all for your help, but I think we have it from here on out, so you can head home to your families."

"Of course, sir anytime you need me you know all you have to do is call." Callyn said with a smile.

"I know Callyn it was good to see you again that is for sure." Hiruzen said with a smile in return.

"You too, Hiruzen." Callyn said. Then he turned to his team and said, "I recommend you all go and take a long shower and get some well-earned sleep."

"We will, but after I want you all to meet with me I don't know where yet though." Zander said.

"How about my place?" Callyn suggested.

"Works for me." Zander said with a smile.

The two girls nodded, then they all said their good byes and left. Callyn was the last one there and before he left Hiruzen stopped him. "What is it Hiruzen?" Callyn asked.

"I wanted to offer you a job and a promotion Callyn." Hiruzen said.

"What is the job and the promotion?" Callyn asked surprised.

"The promotion is that of Jōnin and the job is whenever you are hear you will lead my Anbu Black-Ops shinobi." Hiruzen said.

"I'm honored Hiruzen, but what would the leader job mean?" Callyn asked even more surprised that Hiruzen offered him the job.

"It means that all Anbu shinobi that serve the Hokage are under your command and you would only ever answer to the Hokage, what do you say?" Hiruzen asked.

"I accept, thank you old friend." Callyn said with a bow.

"Don't make the mistake in thinking I'm offering because we are friends." Hiruzen said. "I am giving you the job because you are more than qualified for it." He continued.

"Of course, and thank you Lord Hokage." Callyn said with another small bow.

"Now go home and sleep you have earned it." Hiruzen said with a smile.

Callyn smiled and nodded then used his Flying Thunder God Jutsu not thinking and appeared in his living room. Said hello to his mother then went to take a shower and went to bed.


End file.
